


King of the Roost

by Lunadeath02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Background Relationships, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character(s), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadeath02/pseuds/Lunadeath02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon, the cock of the walk, enjoys tormenting and teasing Merlin Emrys. He bullies Merlin into being his personal "attendant" so that he has an excuse to hang around him. Heaven forbid Arthur actually wants to be around the nerdy bookworm out of his own free will! Then, Arthur's position as top dog gets challenged by someone Arthur thought was a friend. Merlin just wants to be left alone and read classic literature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from Plautus' Pseudolus where the main character, Pseudolus (a cunning slave), was just loitering around, and his master, Simo, asked what he was doing. Pseudolus easily answered with: 'standing here like this'. To which Simo replied: 'see his attitude, Callipho? King of the roost!'  
> School AU wherein Arthur and Merlin are 16 and not the best of friends at first. There will have some strong language and a smidgen of derogatory words, slight violence in later chapters, and references to certain classical literature.

**

Merlin was early. He usually was, since he didn't have anything better to do other than schoolwork and reading for pleasure. There was the Internet, but it'll never replace books, in his humble opinion. Books were everything to Merlin, and learning about the past or historical figures always fascinated him. Ever since he was a wee one, Merlin's been a great lover of all things literature and history.

It was too bad not everyone shared his passion.

Merlin kept his eyes on the book in front of him as the most popular, not to mention handsomest, student finally walked into the classroom, nearly late. He had his group of friends with him, laughing and carrying on, and being general nuisances. Some of the other students watched with stars or hearts in their eyes, and some tried to look uninterested. Merlin was more like the latter, but just like them it was inevitable to completely ignore such a strong presence. Merlin liked to tell himself he was more annoyed by the other teenager and not at all awestruck or enamored. What was worse was the fact that the big shot, football-playing, blond dreamboat liked singling him out. He ignored the other boy best he could, even when he'd sat at the desk beside Merlin's (not really his assigned seat) and shoved his foot into Merlin's lap.

"Emrys," he drawled. "Massage my foot. It's been hurting since my footie practice yesterday."

"Pendragon," Merlin sighed, automatically placing his left hand onto Pendragon's ankle and squeezing gently. "How many times must I tell you that I'm not your slave?"

"Not as much as I should be," Pendragon smirked. He wiggled his foot on Merlin's leg. "Come on, then. Get rubbing."

"Not now, I'm busy." Merlin tried shoving Pendragon's foot off, but he kept slipping it back on again. Bastard.

"Bugger that, Emrys! You're always reading, even if it's not for class, big nerd." Pendragon dug his heel more insistently into Merlin's thigh.

"I'm not a nerd," Merlin grounded out. Although what constituted him as a nerd, Merlin didn't know. All because he liked to read and learn? He wasn't fanatic about computers, or any kind of science or a television show, so why was he labeled as such? He didn't even wear glasses or out of date clothes (when not in uniform), so why was he given that classification? Was it merely because he was a good student, or because he didn't play sports?

"I beg to differ," said Pendragon. "You've always got your nose in a book, always such a goodie-goodie, a know-it-all," he wiggled his foot again while he friends lagged about, laughing or smirking.

"So I like to read," said Merlin. He hand slowly massaged Pendragon's ankle subconsciously. "So what?"

"You never play sports if you can help it; you hardly talk to others, always keeping yourself to yourself…"

"I'm just a quiet person," Merlin said, blushing as he kept his gaze on his book. "Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Oohhh…" Pendragon's friends mocked. Not many had the guts to talk back to their golden boy.

"No, I won't. Now massage my foot, nerd slave."

"I'm NOT your slave," Merlin gritted out.

"I beg to differ," Pendragon repeated. He slid his loosely tied shoe off and raised his socky foot, pushing it into Merlin's chest. "Rub, Emrys, and maybe I won't throw that book of yours in the bog."

The threat was typical of Pendragon; he'd already tragically done it to Merlin's copy of The Aeneid at the start of the year. Merlin had been so pissed off at that moment he nearly punched Pendragon square in the face; see how the prat liked having his pretty face messed up! But Merlin wasn't much of a fighter, and Pendragon knew it too, the git.

"Why must you always pick on me?" Merlin bemoaned while he rubbed Pendragon's foot best he could with one hand. He still held his book in the other.

"You should feel privileged to be singled out by Arthur," one of the prat's friends said. "Most would give up their wanking hands to be even slightly acknowledged by him."

"Oh," Merlin deadpanned. "Lucky me, then."

Arthur Pendragon threw his head back and laughed uproariously. "You should feel privileged, Emrys. Now use both hands, slave boy, and do it quick before the old nag get here."

Merlin's mouth twitched. "I'm telling Professor Morgause you called her that." But he complied, putting down his book to use both hands on Pendragon's foot. His thumbs firmly, yet gently, dug into the arch.

"You do and you're getting your head dunked as well as your precious books. Oh, yes… that's the way, Emrys. You've got such magic fingers…" Pendragon tilted back his head, eyes shut in bliss.

"Prat," said Merlin lightly. "Major, attention-seeking prat of all prats."

"I'll see you after school for that," said Arthur, glaring. "Prepare to be thoroughly drenched in bog water."

"You do and I'll never rub your foot again," Merlin didn't know where this bravado was coming from; maybe it was because he had one of Pendragon's precious goal-scoring appendages in his hands and knew how to cripple the other teen if he so wished. He gently twisted his ankle in the direction he'd know would hurt, but not harshly. "And you may never play footie again."

"You wouldn't dare, Emrys," Arthur growled. "My mates would stop you before you even got the chance."

"Wanna bet on it, Pendragon?" Merlin twisted Arthur's foot a little harder and Arthur's eyes widened in horror and then he scowled. His friends rushed forward as if to grab hold of Merlin's arms, and instantly Merlin released Arthur's ankle and went back to massaging nicely.

Arthur smirked. "That's right, slave boy, be good or you'll get a swirly—or worse."

"I hate you."

Arthur scoffed. "Promises, promises."

"Mr. Pendragon!" shouted the teacher upon entering the classroom. "Get your shoe back on this instant and get into your own seat!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Arthur. He reluctantly did as told.

"And Mr. Emrys, put your Catullus away now. We're going to be doing Shakespeare."

Merlin blushed, obeying. Arthur was rowdy again but this time at his own desk, as were his friends that surrounded him. The teacher glared at them. "I have no qualms about reporting you to your father, Mr. Pendragon," she said. "Even if he's the headmaster."

Arthur pouted and settled down. His friends quickly followed suit.

Merlin couldn't resist looking back and giving Pendragon a smirk. It was rare when he was able to rub it in, and Pendragon gave him one of his famous "You're so dead" looks. It should have unnerved him like it normally did, but today, for some odd reason, it didn't.

**

When the last bell rang, Merlin rushed out of the classroom, hoping to get as far away from the school as possible. He knew Pendragon was usually true to his word, and he wanted to avoid coming home with a wet head and drenched books this time. Didn't that prat know how expensive his books were? And what if it had been a library book instead? He'd have to pay the fine, because Merlin wasn't.

His Mum worried about him enough, knowing about Pendragon and his lackeys bothering her boy. Yet, whenever Merlin told her about the things Pendragon liked making him do, like foot massages for instance, she would get an amused look on her face and mumble something about teenage crushes. Merlin would turn red and venomously deny ever liking that prat, or vice versa. There was no way Pendragon fancied him!

"Going somewhere, Emrys?" said someone from behind. Merlin made the mistake of stopping, but he'd been so surprised that his body reacted without thinking.

"Yes, I'm going home," he immediately responded. A hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

"You'll go home crying to Mummy soon enough." It was Pendragon, of course. "First, you have a debt to pay."

Merlin slapped his hand away from his shoulder. "Don't touch me," he said, cheeks pinking. "I don't owe you anything, Pendragon."

"You mouth off to me then you pay the consequences, my little nerd slave." Pendragon's friends grabbed an arm each and by Arthur's signal they marched him toward the boy's restroom.

"I'm not your little anything!" Merlin huffed. He struggled but it was no use—Arthur's footie mates were much stronger. "Let me go!"

"It's just a gentle dunking," Arthur assured him. "Nothing to get excited about, mate. It's either your face or your precious books; you decide."

"Muscle-bound arse!" Merlin growled.

"Now, Emrys, take your medicine like the good boy that you are," laughed Pendragon's friend Valiant. "Maybe then we'll let you carry Arthur's duffle bag tomorrow."

"I’m not going to watch his stupid footie practice!" Merlin normally wouldn't mind, having to see Arthur Pendragon all sweaty in his little shorts, but he wasn't happy with being treated in this way. He continued to struggle, even when they entered the school again, and then the washroom. "So you can all go to—"

Arthur pushed him into the nearest stall and forced him to his knees. "Better hold your breath, Emrys."

His mother was wrong; Pendragon was just a bully, plain and simple. There was no way he had a crush on Merlin.

**

"You're too easy on him, Arthur. You should've let me beat him to a pulp."

"I appreciate your loyalty, Val, but beating him up isn't necessary. Don't want Father on my arse again. Besides," Arthur watched Merlin walk away, soaked, shoulders slumped. "There's just something about him. I can't quite put my finger on it."

**

Merlin swore he'd get his revenge. He had homework to finish, he shouldn't be staying after just to carry the arse's stuff and watch him play footie, scoring goal after goal, watching him run back and forth on the pitch, hair sweaty and chest heaving. He shouldn't be attracted to the arse either, but he was.

Although the group of friends Arthur had with him yesterday in class were also arses, some of those on the team weren't that bad. Lance was actually a really nice guy, as was Gwaine and Leon. Why they were friends with Arthur was a mystery to him. Merlin stood on the sidelines, carrying Arthur's bottle of water, a towel, and his duffle bag full of clean clothes. The mere thought of Arthur Pendragon showering afterwards did thing to his lower regions, so he brought the bag down to hide the forming tent in his trousers.

"All right, Emrys?" said Lance coming up to him.

"Just plotting Pendragon's demise, that's all," he said automatically. Lance laughed.

"He's really not that bad a guy. Just when he gets together with Valiant, George, Kay, and Tristan the worst comes out of him."

"Why me, though? I don't get it."

"I'm not sure," said Lance. "Maybe he's doing it so that you're not badly hurt."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If it were up to Valiant, or even Kay, you'd probably be bruised from head to toe every other day. Whenever Arthur pays attention to you, Valiant isn't one bit happy, but there really isn't anything he can do about it. As long as Arthur's around, you're safe."

Merlin snorted, disbelieving. Before he could voice his opinion on the matter, though, Arthur was jogging up to them.

"Good practice so far, captain," said Lance.

Arthur took the water bottle from Merlin's outstretched hand and guzzled. Merlin watched Arthur's throat working, Adam's apple bobbing in his strong neck.

"Yeah, good game… practice," said Merlin, almost shyly, hesitantly. Arthur gave him an odd look, but Merlin kept babbling. "Um, yeah, lots of nice shots—er, goals, er…"

Arthur yanked the towel out of Merlin's other hand to wipe his face and run through his hair. Merlin stared without meaning to. Lance noticed and coughed, startling Merlin out of his trance, and gave him a cheeky grin. Merlin looked away. Arthur then tossed the used towel back at Merlin before taking the duffle bag from him. Merlin caught it clumsily.

"I'm hitting the showers," announced Arthur. "Practice is over."

"Tell that to them," said Lance, jerking his head toward the pitch. Arthur turned, as did Merlin, to see Valiant, Kay, and Gwaine still kicking the ball around, Gwaine in possession. He was running toward the goal, which was being guarded by Tristan at the moment.

"Oi, practice is over, mates!" Pendragon shouted.

Gwaine spun round at the sound of his captain's voice, the ball not even able to come to a rest as it was taken by Kay to continue down the pitch. Gwaine acknowledged his captain's orders, but Valiant and Kay ignored him. Gwaine noticed and yelled "Didn't you hear Arthur?" but they kept going.

"Valiant's a real arsehole, eh?" said Merlin.

Arthur turned his glare at Merlin in warning. "He's a mate, so watch it, Emrys."

"He's still an arse—" Merlin mumbled. Arthur smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Go home, Emrys," said Arthur as he walked to the showers. "Before Valiant or Kay see you."

He heard Arthur's unspoken "unprotected by me" at the end and got the gist and left.

**

The next day started uneventfully, which Merlin liked. He got to class early, cracked open his copy of Pseudolus and read. He enjoyed witty Roman comedies such as Plautus, as well as deeper poems and prose. He loved learning about the ancient world of the Greeks and Romans, and some Middle Age authors with a splash of Arabic literature.

Just as he was quietly mouthing a passage from Pseudolus ("Good day. What are you doing?", "Standing here like this.", "See his attitude, Callipho? King of the roost!"), Arthur and his irritating band of friends came in, along with other classmates that just wanted to get to their desks at the same time as Pendragon. Merlin forced himself to keep reading, not wanting to give Pendragon even the slightest bit of attention.

This was hard to do since Pendragon opted to sit right behind him.

"Excuse me," said Caradoc, the classmate who was supposed to sit behind Merlin. Arthur didn't have to say anything, he just gave Caradoc a look and he fell silent. When Arthur didn't move, Caradoc stomped over to sit where Arthur normally did, but Arthur didn't care since he decided to use his pencil to poke Merlin in the back.

Merlin ignored him, teeth grinding, as he kept his eyes on his book. He read quietly to himself: "his words will now convince you that you've taken on not Pseudolus, but Socrates."

"What are you reading, Emrys?" asked Pendragon, as he drew doodles on the back of Merlin's neck. Merlin shivered.

"Plautus," Merlin answered shortly.

"What-us?" said Arthur, pulling a confused face.

Merlin turned around. "It's a Roman author that wrote a comedy play called Pseudolus. It's very amusing."

"If you say so," Arthur rolled his eyes, feigning disinterest. Merlin just shook his head, despairing for Pendragon's mind, and turned back around to continue with his reading before the class began.

Then he felt a small yank on his hair and he wince a little. He turned back around abruptly.

"What?" he snapped.

"No need to get snippy, Emrys," said Arthur. "Just thought I'd remind you that you'll be carrying my duffle bag again during my practice game this evening."

"Sorry, but I can't," said Merlin swiftly. "My Mum needs me home straight away after school."

"Ohhh, your poor Mummy needs you," Arthur mocked. "Too bad; I'm detaining you for the evening."

"Sorry, Pendragon, but you're not getting your way this time." Merlin stood his ground firmly. "I need to be home helping my Mum."

"He's a Mummy's boy!" laughed Kay as he stood next to Pendragon. "Don't waste your time on this loser, Arthur. His girlie ways might rub off on you."

Merlin grit his teeth and tried ignoring them. Arthur pulled his hair again.

"Bloody hell, Pendragon!"

"Language, Emrys," Arthur chortled. "Or the old nag will hear you from down the hall."

"I'm not going to your stupid football practice tonight, and that's final!"

"Mummy's boy," Arthur teased, poking Merlin in the back with his pencil again. Merlin ignored him, even when Arthur tugged on his ear to get his attention. Then the teacher walked in and Arthur had to go back to his own seat.

**

Merlin was true to his word, and he even called his Mum to make sure she picked him up. He told her it was because of bully problems, and he didn't want to be dragged into a fight or something he didn't want, so she said she'd come get him.

Arthur had just put a hand on his shoulder, about to steer him back to the school, when his Mum pulled up in her sedan.

"I told you, Pendragon, I can't… oh, Mum! Thank goodness."

"Hi, sweetheart," said Hunith. "Get in, then. We're going to the market since I'm already out and about."

Merlin smiled at his mother, heart lifting (he loved shopping with his mother), but when he saw the disappointment in Arthur's eyes it didn't feel like such a victory after all.

"Sorry," he told Arthur. "But I did tell you I couldn't stay after."

Arthur opened his mouth, still a little pouty, but then closed it and hardened his features. "Fine, Emrys; but you're making it up to me later."

"You know, if you want to spend time with me all you need to do is ask."

Arthur snorted, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "As if I'd want to be seen hanging around you."

"But you've already—you _make me_ —Oh, forget it." Merlin got into the car before he could embarrass himself any further. Once buckled up, his Mum drove them toward the supermarket.

"Was that Arthur Pendragon?" Hunith asked.

"Yeah," said Merlin. He watched Arthur's figure in the side mirror get smaller and smaller.

"No doubt about it, then," she said. "He likes you."

Merlin sputtered. "Mum! He's a bully! Did you know what he kept doing to me before class? He kept pulling my hair!"

Hunith chuckled, which Merlin didn't find very fair at all. His Mum was supposed to be on his side!

"Merlin, dear, if you had pigtails I'll bet you anything he'd enjoy pulling them, too."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but then realized that she was right. He sunk lower in his seat, hands in his pockets. "And he kept poking me with his pencil."

"An actual pencil or--?"

"Mum!" Merlin went scarlet. Hunith giggled.

"Sorry, love. Tell me what other nasty things that handsome young man did to get your attention."

"He pulled on my ears, wrote squiggles on the back of my neck, and tossed pieces of crumbled paper at me."

"Were they love notes?"

" _Mum, please!_ " Merlin bemoaned, face burning.

"Well, they could have been. Did you ever open them up to see?"

He didn't, but he silently vowed to do so next time. He wasn't about to tell his Mum that, though.

**


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend was relaxing, and Merlin finished all his homework immediately so he could read for pleasure. On Sunday he finished Pseudolus and went on to read Beowulf. Last time he'd read it he wasn't even in his teens yet, so hopefully he'd get a deeper understanding and appreciation the second time around. Hours later, his Mum called him down for dinner, and he reluctantly had to stop.

Hunith always made a lot of food whenever she was able, and Sunday's dinner was no exception. She kept her boy well-fed most days, but he continued to stay as skinny as a rail. So, she also made dessert.

"Brilliant pie, Mum," Merlin said as he chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear."

She then served tea, and made it exactly the way he liked it. He was sipping it just as Hunith said:

"You should invite that Arthur boy over for tea sometime, Merlin."

Merlin almost choked.

"Are you mad?" he sputtered, wiping his chin with a napkin. "He doesn't want to associate with the likes of me. He's already told me that."

"The poor boy," Hunith tutted. "He's so in denial of his feelings. I'll bet if you paid more attention to him he'll stop poking you with his pencil."

Merlin scoffed. "I highly doubt it."

**

Monday was the same as usual for Merlin: get to class early and read at his desk. Arthur and his mates arrived minutes later, right as the bell rang, making a ruckus. Caradoc Strongarm, whom usually sat behind Merlin, was out sick today (he had a class with Merlin before this one), which meant, oddly enough, that Arthur Pendragon could sit there and put his feet on the back of Merlin's chair and wiggle it. Merlin turned to give him a dirty look.

"Stop it."

"Or else what, Emrys?" Pendragon drawled. "Will you go home crying to your Mummy? Or maybe you'll ring her and have her pick you up because you can't handle me."

"I shouldn't have to put up with your shit every day," Merlin snarled. "So piss off."

"Ohh, filthy words out of such a girlie mouth. Best watch yourself, Emrys."

Merlin ignored him best he could, even when Arthur pushed a foot into Merlin's lower spine.

"Bugger off, Pendragon!"

"Make me, Mummy's boy."

"If you don't stop it…"

"Are you going to cry?" Arthur jeered. "Nerd boy's gonna cry…"

Merlin reached behind him and grabbed onto Pendragon's ankle. He turned half way in his seat, eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare," Arthur warned.

"Stop kicking me, then."

Before a fight could escalate, the teacher arrived. She tried to make Arthur go back to his regular seat, but he told her that the student who usually sat there— Caradoc — was absent anyway and he wished to sit closer to the front so that he could "become a better listener". Morgause actually fell for it!

Merlin nearly asked if he could sit where Pendragon usually sat then, but lost his chance to ask (out of nerves) and the teacher was starting class already.

For a while, Arthur didn't bother him, and it actually started to become worrying. He didn't have long to do much worrying, though, because a few minutes later a piece of wadded up paper flew over his shoulder and landed on his desk.

Before he got properly annoyed, Merlin recalled what his Mum had said yesterday. Blushing softly, and after making sure no one was watching, he secretly unfolded the ball of paper as quietly as he could.

Arthur had simply written: _Be my valet tonight_. Merlin's brain had first interpreted it (because Pendragon's handwriting was atrocious) as: _Be my Valentine_. Merlin had to do a double take, and after realizing what Arthur was asking, he went red for a different reason. He crumpled the paper up into a little ball and stuck it angrily into his pocket.

Minutes later, Arthur poked Merlin in the back with his pencil a few times, and when he didn't get a response right away he tugged lightly on the curls around Merlin's ear, and then the ear itself.

"Emrys," Arthur said softly.

"Shh," said Merlin tersely, swatting him away. He wouldn't get in trouble because Pendragon craved attention.

" _Emrys_ ," Arthur hissed more urgently. He wrote a few squiggles on Merlin's neck with his pen. Merlin gasped softly, knowing Pendragon had used a biro instead of his pencil just by the different way it felt. He brought a hand back to stop him, slapping his own neck in the process. The teacher looked up from the sound, and Merlin sunk lower in his seat.

Did the git want Merlin to write back, then? When Arthur kept poking and prodding and pulling, Merlin relented. He got out a piece of paper, carefully tore it into fourths, and then wrote his reply on the first square. He folded it up neatly and then flung it behind him when the teacher's back was turned.

He heard Pendragon snort in derision. Merlin had written a simple _'no, thank you'_ back. Moments later another wad of paper was tossed in front of him. Slowly, he unfurled it. Pendragon had written:

_You have no choice, nerd slave. You should be honored to have such a job._

To which Merlin wrote back: _I'm not your slave, nor your valet or any kind of servant. Also, you don't pay me to hold your duffle bag and water bottle; therefore, it is not my job._

The response he got to that made him hot under the collar. He wasn't sure if it was anger or mortification or pure embarrassment.

_If that was all it took, why didn't you say so? Is 20 pounds a day plenty? Or would you prefer another type of payment? And yes, Emrys, you are my nerd slave/valet/manservant. It is destiny._

_I don't need your money, Pendragon. If you want a valet so badly why don't you ask Lance or Gwaine? Also: destiny? What the fuck?_

Merlin hadn't exchanged notes during class since he was in primary school, which had been the first and last time he had because he (and Will) got in trouble. He was feeling both nervous and naughty by doing so with Pendragon, and felt mightily ashamed for continuing. He knew better. He was much more mature than most in his class and age group. He was sure it would be a matter of time before either of them was caught. He wondered if Arthur did this to others a lot: dragging them down to his level of maturity. Yet, Merlin had to admit it was too much fun to quit.

Pendragon wrote back: _I can't have people from my team be my valet. That wouldn't make sense, especially when they'd be playing as well. And I can't make my own teammates act like servants; it's not on, Emrys. So what will it take to get you to be my personal assistant? If money isn't what you want, then what?  
And really, Merlin Emrys, the f-word? That's not very proper for a well-read individual such as yourself._

Here was a chance for Merlin to ask for anything he desired. The Pendragons were extremely rich. Arthur's father was only the headmaster because his other high-paying job wasn't very demanding so he got restless (from what he heard). He could ask for money, but Merlin's conscience got in the way. Instead he wrote:

_What I want is for you to stop bullying me and let me be! If being your 'valet' is the only way to get you to stop then so be it. And yes, I do say and write the odd swearword or two from time to time. You got a fucking problem with that?_

Arthur's reply had made Merlin pause and read it a few more times:

_I shall do as you ask then, and not torment or tease you anymore if you become my valet. Maybe, one day, we could be something like friends. But that might be pushing it. My reputation is at stake, after all._

Merlin didn't pen back for a while, mostly because the teacher was getting suspicious. He also felt somewhat giddy at the prospect of being friends with Arthur, even if he still thought of him as supercilious and a bullying prat.

Finally, he wrote back: _Valiant won't be too happy with you. He may try to kill me, come to think of it._

Then, at the end of the day, Arthur tossed his last note on Merlin's desk as he passed by:

_He'll be sorry if he tried._

**

Merlin was correct in his assumptions. That evening, after phoning his mother so she wouldn't worry, Merlin was there during Arthur's practice session holding his duffle bag, towel, and water bottle. While watching Arthur run down the pitch, covering one of his teammates who had the ball, Valiant Castillon surprised Merlin by suddenly appearing next to him. Merlin jumped, nearly dropping Arthur's bag.

"So, nerd boy's back. You mouthed off to Arthur again, didn't you?"

"None of your business," Merlin snapped.

Valiant pushed him, almost knocking him down. If it wasn't for the guard rail behind him he would have landed on his arse.

"Don't go getting too comfortable with Arthur. You don't measure up to his standards."

It was a warning, but Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to take it to heart. Part of him actually, embarrassingly, wanted to become friends with Arthur, and another, small part of him wanted more than friends. He'd take what he could for now, even if it meant having to put up with Arthur's prattiness.

Normally, he'd be very put off by a person's attitude, but there was something about Arthur Pendragon. Sometimes it seemed like Arthur put on a front for others to see. Merlin hoped to see the side of Arthur others had not (but that could be asking for too much).

Lance quickly came over, placing a reassuring hand onto Merlin's shoulder. "Don't let Val scare you away, Merlin. I think he's just jealous."

"I'm not stealing Arthur away from anyone," he huffed. Lance patted his arm.

"I know, mate. Valiant is the one who got Arthur into throwing his weight around and giving his ego a gigantic boost. But when he's with me and Gwaine he's more like his normal self."

"You mean he's not normally a self-centered bully?" Merlin was shocked.

"Not this bad, no," said Lance. "He would tease, but you could always tell he was joking. These past few years after becoming friends with Valiant had changed him."

Gwaine Layfield jogged over with a huge grin and hair swishing beautifully in the air. Merlin had to admit he was quite handsome.

"Lance, Arthur needs you."

"All right. Watch over Merlin for a moment so Val doesn't try to hurt him. We wouldn't want Arthur to blow his top right now and get into trouble."

Merlin looked from one to the other, confused. "Why would Arthur blow his top about Val trying to hurt me? And why shouldn't he get into trouble now?"

Lance smiled knowingly and winked. "I'll let Gwaine explain it," he said and ran off.

"Gee, thanks, mate," Gwaine called after him. He slowly turned to Merlin who looked expectant of answers yet a little skittish (Merlin wasn't used to being around such handsome footballers for so long). "Ah, you see, Emrys, it's like this: Valiant and Arthur got into a little row the other day concerning you. I'm not sure of the details, but Val said something that angered Arthur and then Arthur warned Valiant not to hurt you or he'd make him sorry he even thought about it. Valiant isn't happy that Arthur's taken an interest in you, so we all promised Arthur we'd keep an eye on you when he isn't around."

Merlin blushed, ducking his head. He wasn't sure what to say to that. He'd like to think better of Arthur, but every time they would meet in class Arthur was still acting like he normally did; but he was still an arse.

Arthur then scored a goal, and then whooped loudly and ran into a pile of his friends. Merlin wasn't staring, no.

**

Arthur was less of a git toward Merlin, but he still singled him out as if he were a needy puppy. At first, Merlin had to remind Arthur that he'd said he wouldn't torment him anymore, and Arthur looked pained.

"I'm not tormenting you," Arthur denied venomously. "I'm just… paying attention to you, like a friend of sort. Sort of." Merlin was surprised to see Arthur's cheeks bloom pink. Arthur had sat across from him and stuck his right foot into Merlin's lap. This time he had asked nicely if Merlin would be a dear and rub his foot. Merlin sighed, hating his traitorous heart.

"Pendragon…"

"Yes, Emrys?" Arthur smiled innocently, or as innocent as he could get away with, wiggling his foot in anticipation.

Merlin sighed again, despairing for Arthur. "Never mind," he said, and proceeded to massage Arthur's foot. He enjoyed watching Arthur's face contort in pleasure. Of course, the teacher—Miss Anna Morgause—told Arthur to get back to his own seat, and Arthur slumped away in a sulk, one shoe still off and in his hand.

"And put your shoe back on!" she added while he limped down the aisle of desks.

Sometime during the middle of class, Arthur had tossed a paper airplane at Merlin. It luckily landed on Merlin's desk, but just barely. Merlin opened it and sure enough it was a note.

_Emrys, my next footie game will be Away, which means I won't need you as my valet tomorrow evening. I wish you could come, but my coach told me only those needed for the game is allowed. I tried to tell him you are needed, but he still rejects the idea. So, this means that tonight I want you to_

There were words scribbled out and scratched with pen, and bits where he tried using his pencil's rubber. Pendragon obviously forgot you couldn't erase ink very well.

_come see me right before the game. I have something I need to get off my chest._

Merlin was intrigued. He looked back over his shoulder and Arthur was leaning back coolly, arms folded and expression unruffled, but there was something in his eyes that Merlin couldn't recognize. Because Pendragon sat too far back, Merlin couldn't write back without suspicion, and he didn't want to risk his own paper airplane getting caught by someone else. Knowing Valiant, who sat beside Arthur, he'd try grabbing for it.

But then, Arthur, the idiot, flew another paper airplane note at Merlin and this time it stuck into his ear. The end was sharp, so Merlin let out a little yelp, which of course alerted the teacher. He tried hiding it, but Morgause still noticed.

"What's this, Mr. Emrys?" she said, taking the note from his hand. "Passing notes in class, or just goofing off?"

"Please, Miss, it's—" Merlin stammered.

Morgause unfurled the paper and quickly read it. Merlin wasn't sure of its context so he had no idea how much trouble he was in.

Suddenly, Arthur stood from his seat and said, "Professor, it's not his fault. I…"

"Mr. Pendragon, is this your note to Mr. Emrys?" she waved it in the air by the thumb and forefinger.

Arthur turned red, but he said in a strong voice: "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded, and then stuck the note into her own pocket. "Detention, both of you; and I'll speak with you after class, Mr. Pendragon."

Detention! Merlin's mouth gaped wide in shock. He hadn't had detention since primary school when Will thought it was funny to put glue on all the teacher's chalkboard erasers and chalk, and he'd been caught holding the glue bottle.

"Nice one, Emrys," said Kay as he walked by after the bell rang.

Valiant knocked into Merlin as he left, sneering. "Won't see Arthur's precious manservant tonight, will we?"

"Not to mention Arthur," said George. "Val, you gonna lead us in practice, you think?"

"Have no choice now, have I?" said Valiant, grinning triumphantly.

"Leave him alone, Val," said Arthur, glaring at his so-called mate. Valiant rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave your precious _Merlin_ alone."

" _Mer_ lin," Kay mocked and the others laughed, mimicking Kay as they left the room. " _Mer_ lin the Nerd-in." Merlin frowned, lowering his eyes.

"All right, I concede," said Arthur after a moment, standing beside Merlin's desk. "They _are_ arseholes."

Merlin laughed.

"Mr. Pendragon!" Morgause gasped.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Miss."

"I'm sure you didn’t," she said in a tone that told them she didn't believe him. "I was going to tell you off for being disruptive during class and for writing such… letters to another student, but I think it'll be much more prudent if I tell your father about this."

Arthur gaped. "No, Miss, er, ma'am! You don't have to do that. I've learned my lesson; no more paper airplanes."

"Or note passing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am; I swear it'll never happen in class again." He gave her a beautiful, winning smile.

"I dunno if I can trust you, Mr Pendragon. Mr Emrys I can, since he's a brilliant student and normally doesn't engage in such disruptive behavior, but you…"

"I won't pass notes to Emrys during class time again, I swear."

"How about when you make him rub your foot?"

"Ah, but, Miss—Emrys is my… he's my…"

"Your ‘what’, Mr Pendragon? Speak up."

"My valet," Arthur's ears went red. "My… personal attendant."

"Don't you mean 'slave'?" Merlin murmured.

Arthur shot him a warning glare.

"Whatever the case may be, or whatever arrangement you have with Mr Emrys, I don't want to hear, see, or read about it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said.

"Good. Detention starts in fifteen minutes. You have until then to use the restroom or whatever you need to do." She shooed them away.

**

While Merlin used a stall, Arthur was at a urinal. Merlin tried not to listen as he did his own business. Then Arthur flushed, zipped, and leaned against the stall Merlin was in.

"Need a hand, Emrys?" he snarked.

"Piss off, Pendragon," his voice echoed.

"We only have ten minutes left, so ejaculate already so we're not late."

"I'm not wanking!" Merlin said, mortified. "Go away! I can't do my business if you're standing right outside the door."

"So you don't need a helping hand, then?" Arthur said through the small crack in the door.

"Good lord, Pendragon!" Merlin shouted. He finished quickly, flushed, and then got his pants and trousers up. The thought of Arthur so near set his heart racing. "You're a real pervert, aren't you?"

"Just trying to be a mate. Don't have to get huffy about it."

Merlin exited the stall, eyes averted as he walked to the sink to wash his hands. Arthur watched him, still leaning against the stall, cool and collected.

Before he could stop himself, Merlin asked, "What was in the note?" He kept his eyes on his soapy hands.

"Er, nothing really," Arthur said slowly. "I shouldn't have written it. It's nothing important, anyway."

"Will Morgause show it to your father?"

"I don't think so. At least, I'm sure she won't."

"Because of your promise?" Merlin looked up in the mirror, gazed at Arthur's reflection.

"Well, no. She knows I'll probably go back on my promise."

Merlin turned around, drying his hands. "Then why?"

Arthur shrugged, almost nonchalantly. "Guess because she doesn't want my father to know about it either."

"It's kind of a minor thing, yeah?"

"Er, yeah," said Arthur. Merlin could tell there was more to it, though.

"So, what was in the letter, then?" Merlin tried again, but Arthur just shook his head and went to the door.

"Detention's about to start. Let's go."

**


	3. Chapter 3

**

It was a good thing Merlin had something to read during detention, and homework wasn't too much of a chore for him, but poor Arthur wasn't pleased. For one, he didn't like to read if he could help it. Secondly, it was hard for him to keep his eyes off Merlin. Merlin knew this because he could _feel_ the other boy's gaze on him, and whenever he'd glance over he'd catch Pendragon staring. 

Sometimes during the middle of his reading, Merlin remembered what Arthur wrote in one of his last notes. Something about wanting to get something off his chest. Now he really wished he was able to exchange notes with Pendragon. Unfortunately, Morgause was like a hawk, or maybe even a vulture, as she sat at her desk, easily keeping an eye on them even while she was grading papers. He'd have to wait until detention was over.

After twenty minutes, he heard Pendragon make an odd groaning noise. He glanced over to see that Pendragon was just stretching, his arms in the air and back arching. Merlin went back to his textbook. Not even five minutes later, he heard the same sound come out of Arthur, but a little louder than before.

"Mr. Pendragon," said Morgause. "Is there a problem?"

"Just stretching, Professor. I'm not used to sitting for so long."

"Yes, you are. Now be quiet and get back to studying."

Arthur deflated. "Yes, ma'am."

Merlin looked over again, just to see if the other teen was doing as he was told, and they ended up locking gazes. Merlin quickly looked away when Arthur smiled at him.

Finally, once detention was over (and Arthur had been yelled at a couple times for falling asleep), they left the room subdued and relieved. Merlin didn't mind finishing his reading and homework, but sitting in one spot like that for too long aggravated his back and almost made his bum go numb. Arthur looked worse off, and even more so when they passed the football pitch to see the end of practice. Valiant was shouting something most likely rude and unnecessary at the team. When Lance spotted them on the other side of the pitch, he quickly changed tactics and ran toward them.

"Arthur!" Lance shouted. "Oh, thank Heavens."

Nearly half of the team heard Lance's shout and followed his example by quitting practice and running to Arthur. Merlin stood beside him, confused and a little amazed by Arthur's friends' antics. It was a curious thing though when he saw the relieved looks on their faces as they reached them. As usual, they ignored Merlin completely and crowded around Pendragon as if he were a knight or king returning from a long crusade. Everyone began to talk at once.

"Arthur, Val's not taking over the captaincy, is he?"

"Tell Val to back off, mate. He's being a right slave driver!"

"Val's being a total git, Arthur! He doesn't seem to care that…"

"You're still our captain, right?"

"Arthur, please take over for the rest of practice; please!"

Arthur held up his hands for silence and he received it almost immediately. Merlin was rather in awe, as well as some other emotion that was thumping hard in his chest.

"All right, calm down, lads. I'll talk to him. But isn't practice supposed to be over for the day?"

Normally, around this time, they'd quit practice and go for a shower before heading home. It was their usual routine, and it was one that everyone liked; or so it seemed. From what Merlin knew, it was what most on the team agreed to. They didn't like going home totally exhausted and smelly.

"It's supposed to be over with, but he won't stop," said Gwaine.

"Arthur," Elyan begged. "Please tell Val we're done for the day. I need to get home."

"Okay, everyone can go," said Arthur. "I'll speak to Valiant about this. Also, I'll decide on a co-captain so something like this doesn't happen again."

"Oh, thank you, Arthur!"

"You're a lifesaver!"

"Please don't get detention ever again."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed boisterously. It was clear that Pendragon adored such attention, and he was reveling in it and the fact that most of his footie mates were extremely loyal to him, and loved him. Merlin's heart did another somersault.

Then the joyous reunion of captain and players was interrupted by Valiant and his so-called followers.

"Oi, practice isn't over yet! What the hell—oh." Valiant stopped short when he finally noticed Arthur standing amongst the others. "You're back, then."

Everyone moved to make room for them to face each other, and Merlin stayed off to the side, not sure if he should stay and watch or leave. He was anxious for Arthur, oddly. He hoped Valiant wouldn't do anything to belittle his leadership. From between bodies that surrounded them, Merlin could just make out Valiant's stance of arrogance, arms folded and legs wide, as he stared down Arthur. Arthur stood normally from what Merlin could gather, but with his chin up and eyes narrowed. Merlin hoped like hell there wouldn't be a fight (even if he'd love to see Valiant get his arse handed to him).

"So, you're running everyone ragged and being a total arse to everyone," said Arthur. "Or so I've been told."

"I'm only advancing our strategies and driving everyone to do their best."

"That doesn't mean you can run everyone into the ground while doing it! Anyway, you're not the co-captain of the team, so you have no right to tell them what to do."

"Oh?" Valiant raised an eyebrow. "And just who is the co-captain?"

Arthur clenched his jaw as Merlin nervously shifted from foot to foot. He hated fights or any sort of testosterone-induced locking of horns, but he had to admit that watching Arthur doing so with Valiant was somewhat hot (but only in a sense that Arthur was the hot one, not Valiant!).

"I haven't decided yet," Arthur finally said.

"Then it stands to reason that the best player should take the position."

The others showed their disproval of that in loud voices (or in Valiant's friends' cases: their _approval_ ), but Arthur silenced them again with just a raised hand.

"Just because you're one of the best players doesn’t mean you deserve the position of co-captain. I'll decide later who it'll be. For now, practice is over."

The majority of the team listened, whole-heartedly, and headed for the showers. Valiant and his mates still stood there, expressions of dislike and irritation on their faces.

"Your father would be _so_ proud," Valiant said snottily.

It was known by most of the student body that Arthur was considered spoilt by his father, whom was headmaster of the school. (Although Arthur would deny it malevolently, and would say his father was too much of a hard-arse to genuinely spoil him.)

"Don't start that with me, Valiant," Arthur said as calmly as he could, but now that the crowd dispersed more, Merlin could see his expressions better and Arthur did not look very pleased with Val's attitude.

Then, Valiant's gaze shifted to him.

"What's _he_ doing here?" he demanded.

Arthur glanced at Merlin beside him, and Merlin didn't realize he had moved to stand next to Arthur at such a close proximity until now. He must have been too engrossed with their conversation to notice his feet moving on their own. For a second, Arthur seemed genuinely confused to why Merlin was still around, and normally Merlin would have left, not caring about Pendragon's affairs, but today was different somehow.

"Good question," said Arthur. "What _are_ you still doing here, Emrys? Don't you have to run home to your Mummy?"

"Er, I was just worried…"

"I don't need you acting like a mother hen to me, Emrys. I can handle this alone."

"Excuse me for caring about you!" Merlin felt heat rising in his cheeks, mostly from anger and annoyance.

"I don't need your girlie feelings," Arthur said automatically, sounding more like the bully Merlin had grown to know. "I can take care of things myself."

"Oh, yes," Merlin rolled his eyes. "You've been doing a bang up job so far. Kudos to you, mate."

Valiant stepped up. "Want me to take care of him for you, Arthur?" he cracked his knuckles to indicate just what he meant by 'take care of'. Just like that, Valiant was back on Arthur's side as if they hadn't just been rowing.

"No, let him be," said Arthur.

Valiant looked scandalized. "What? Are you actually friends with this loser? You're really going down in the world, mate." Valiant's friends laughed.

Dread filled Merlin's stomach as he slowly watched Arthur's resolve crumble. He was giving in to Valiant's mannerisms, and just when Merlin was beginning to bring Arthur back from the land of prattism too!

"No, that's not… let me handle Emrys," said Arthur with a knowing wink. "You guys hit the showers."

"Give 'im a swirly!" one of Valiant's friends blurted out.

Merlin turned to run, but Pendragon caught him by the arm and yanked him back.

"Sorry, mate," whispered Arthur, almost kindly, "but it's either this or Val beats you black and blue."

"Right," said Merlin, hardening his features. "Lead the way then, Captain Flush."

**

When Merlin came home with a wet head, again, his mother didn't bat an eyelash; she just handed him a towel and put the kettle on. She sat with him at the table as they nursed their tea, and there was only a few minutes of silence before Merlin began to tell his mother everything that happened at school.

When he was finished, his tea nearly gone, Merlin set his cup down on the saucer with a clink that seemed to echo throughout the house. He sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't understand it, Mum. I thought I was getting through to him. I thought he was done aping Valiant's behaviour."

"Oh, my darling boy," she cooed, reaching across the table to tuck a stray hair behind his ear. "You must have patience. I'm sure it's hard for him to get over such habits. In time he will see the truth about his friend."

"Yeah," Merlin sighed. "I don't think he had a choice in the matter. At least, that's the way it looked to me. It was either he sided with me and told Valiant Castillon to bugger off and risk being outcast by him and his mates, which to me doesn't sound all that awful, or he gives in to peer pressure and went back to bullying me for the sake of Valiant's friendship. But the thing is, Mum, I think he also did it so that Valiant wouldn't beat me up."

Hunith nodded as though she knew it all along. "You see? He's protecting you in the only way he can."

"He can protect me in other ways," Merlin said, more irritated than before. "I would gladly be his friend, but he shouldn't care what other people think about it."

"I'm sure that in time he will come to understand that, love." Hunith placed a gentle hand on top of Merlin's. "Just be kind to him, show him respect and understanding and he should, hopefully in time, return the favour."

Merlin sighed. "I hope you're right, Mum."

**

During the next few days, Arthur had gone back to his usual prat-like self. Merlin supposed he should count himself lucky that Arthur hadn't got worse—he was meaner when Valiant was nearby, the names he called Merlin were bad, but he supposed it was better than Valiant beating him up.

There was a sport event thing on Thursday, and Merlin had promised Gwen, the school prefect, he'd help out with getting things ready. He didn't really pay that much attention to these sort of things because he'd rather read about the brave Beowulf again or the cunning slave Pseudolus than take participation in any sport. Since he was caught up in all his classes (and then some) he could do something different for a change.

Gwen and the other prefect, Morgana, met him near the outdoor bleachers. He'd never seen Morgana Lefay up close and personal before because of the different crowd she hung around, and he was surprised that Gwen knew her so well. He didn't know whether to count Gwen as a friend, though; they rarely spoke whenever they saw each other.

"Hey, Merlin, this is Morgana. She's a prefect as well."

"Er, yeah. Hi," said Merlin shyly.

"I've seen you around," said Morgana. "My step-brother enjoys giving you a tour of the toilets, I believe."

Merlin nodded, finding it hard not to smile. "Yup, that's me. Bog water head."

Morgana laughed. "I can see now what Arthur sees in you. I thought you were a total wallflower."

Merlin shrugged, and he was sure his cheeks were a little red. "Well, actually, I kind of am—wait, what did you mean by what Arthur sees in me?"

"Oops, look at the time!" Morgana said suddenly. "C'mon, Gwen, we better get to work."

"Okay," said Gwen. "See you in a few minutes, Merlin."

As they walked away, he heard Morgana say to Gwen: "Is his name really Merlin?"

He sighed, about ready to leave to do his own thing, when Valiant suddenly stepped out from under the bleachers and grabbed him by the collar.

"What," Merlin gasped, and Valiant was much quicker and stronger than him that it took no time at all for him to steer Merlin away from the gathering and toward the empty tennis area. Merlin tried to pull Valiant's hand off but Valiant's grip was like an iron vice and Merlin's own hands weren't as strong. Merlin's hands were more like an artist's: long, slender, but still belonging to a man. Or at least on the cusps of becoming a man. He even had the shoe size to prove it.

Valiant pushed him up against the chain link fence, fist still in his shirt. Merlin tried to struggle free again, even tried to kick at him, but it was still no use.

"I told you to keep away from Arthur and the rest of us, but you seem to be hard of hearing; either that or you're just stupid."

"I'm not here because of Arthur!" Merlin snapped. "I'm here because Gwen had asked me—"

"I don't give a rat's arse what you use as an excuse to get closer to Arthur. I don't want to see you around him or any of his other mates again, getting him into your nasty, fairy ways. I don't know why he won't just pummel you, but I won't let you turn him into a flaming pouf!"

Merlin was scared, to say the least; he didn't know how Valiant discovered his sexual preference—unless Valiant was only making an assumption—but Merlin wasn't about to let Valiant unnerve him about it. The only thing he was worried about right now was getting away so he could have a mental breakdown away from the others. At the same time, he wished Lance or Gwaine was nearby to save him, like they had promised. What would happen to him now? What would Arthur do if—when—he found out?

At the feel of the first punch to his gut, all questions fled his mind; instead, Merlin devoted all his time to hunching over in pain and praying he wouldn't hurt. Then he prayed for it to be over soon and not much blood spillage to occur. He hadn't been beaten up at school since he'd been friends with Will Berk, who stood up for him and chased away the bullies with his attitude and knowledge of the martial arts. Now, however, there was no Will to protect him. There was no one to stop Valiant from punching him in the face or slamming him into the ground; no one…

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Merlin heard vaguely through the pain as he lay prone, trying not to inhale more dirt.

"Valiant Castillon's beating someone up!" said another voice, and then there were others but Merlin couldn't distinguish the meanings through the ringing in his ears.

"It's Merlin Emrys!" said another voice through the gathering crowd.

"Gwaine, it's Merlin!" said another.

Then the hitting and kicking stopped. Merlin looked up from his fetal position in time to see Arthur Pendragon and his mates rushing toward them. The crowd that gathered had parted to let Arthur through, and amongst them he saw Gwen and Morgana looking stunned and disgusted.

"You complete and utter _twat_!" Arthur shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't do a thing about it, so I decided to step in," said Valiant coolly, as if he were explaining a football maneuver.

"About what, exactly?" Arthur growled deeply. "I thought I had told you why I don't beat people up, Val, or even condone it in the first place!"

"You're sticking up for Emrys, then?" said Valiant. It was his way of throwing down the gauntlet, and the crowd around them watched with bated breath to see what Arthur would do. Oddly, Gwen or Morgana didn't interfere as they would normally, and that just showed even more how much Arthur commanded of his peers. This was Arthur's fight.

Arthur Pendragon was a known bully to some, but he was also a fierce friend once you've earned his friendship. He was loyal to his mates, almost as much as they were loyal to him, and he was the picture of the perfect male specimen. So many people admired him, adored him, fancied him, and envied him. Some hated Arthur for being so popular and handsome, and some just did what they could to become his friend. But deep down, Arthur wasn't a bad guy. He had a heart, despite what others may think, and he often did the right thing when faced with a tough decision.

Yet, Arthur still shocked Merlin (and a few others in the crowd) when he stepped closer to Valiant, arms folded, stance steadfast and sure, and said in a low voice:

"That's right, I am. And I advise you to back off, now, Valiant."

Merlin felt himself slowly being helped to his feet. On either side of him, holding him up, were Lance and Gwaine. He wanted to cry in relief, or something, but held back in fear of seeming too soft (although his mum never discouraged him for crying or showing emotion).

"I don't know what Emrys has done to you, Arthur, but I have to say I disapprove of it."

Merlin tried to glare at him, but his eye hurt like hell and he only ended up wincing.

"He has done nothing but shown me the truth," said Arthur, voice strong. "Which is, of course, how much of an arse you really are."

Valiant only glared at Arthur in answer, seemingly trying to come up with something to say against him.

"I've made up my mind," continued Arthur, since Valiant wasn't saying anything. "The co-captain of the team is Lance."

"What?" Valiant snarled.

"Yes!" cheered Gwaine, who nearly dropped Merlin in his excitement. He blushed softly when he realized everyone turned to stare at him, and he went back to keeping Merlin steady. Lance looked even more embarrassed by the public announcement, but kept mum in that respectful way.

"You can't do that," Valiant sneered. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to be captain of the football team? How hard I've worked to even get to the position I am today? You're not ruining this for me, Pendragon!"

"You're doing that yourself, mate," said Arthur. "I'm sorry, Val, but I should have done this a lot sooner…"

Whatever Arthur was about to do wasn't made known, because a teacher finally arrived to break things up. The crowd slowly dispersed, and only Arthur, Valiant, Gwaine, Lance, Merlin, and Kay were left. The teacher, Professor Gaius, looked both exasperated and unamused. His eyebrow was doing double time.

"I should've known you'd be in the middle of this, Mr Pendragon."

"I was only stopping a teammate of mine from killing one of your prized students, sir," said Arthur, gesturing toward Merlin.

Both of Gaius' eyebrows went skyward upon seeing Merlin.

Professor Jonathan Gaius was Merlin's history teacher, who usually went by just Gaius. He also taught chemistry and Old English. Merlin's been hoping to take the latter some day before he finished school. It was known that Gaius had taken a shine to Merlin, as if he were his grandson, but still tried to push Merlin to do his best. Gaius was also a personal friend of the headmaster's, so Arthur usually had to stay on his toes around him.

Merlin tried to give Gaius his best smile, but it hurt. "Hello, sir," he said between two strong footie players, neither of them the one he wished to be pressed against but it was still pleasant.

"Take him to the infirmary, if you please," said Gaius to Lance and Gwaine, and then turned back to Arthur and Valiant, "and as for you two."

"A match!" Valiant suddenly declared, glaring at Arthur. "To see just who is more worthy to be the captain." That stopped Gwaine and Lance from leaving with Merlin. They didn't look too happy to have heard that, and neither was Merlin.

"Mr Castillon," said Gaius. "That's not how becoming the captain works—"

"I accept," said Arthur without hesitation. Gaius sighed and threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Mr Pendragon, I would advise that you not play into Mr Castillon's childish game. You might regret—"

"When and where?" continued Arthur.

"Next Friday, after school," said Valiant.

"Boys!" Gaius tried, but was still ignored.

"Arthur," said Merlin weakly, slowly stepping forward. It was amazing that he found the strength to even stand, but his legs weren't hurt at all, only shaky. "You don't have to do this. You might lose your captaincy…"

"I won't lose," said Arthur confidently.

"Arthur…"

Arthur turned toward Merlin, and there was a much softer, heartfelt look on his face. "I have to, or else…" he paused, as if not sure of the right words, and then went back to glaring daggers at Valiant."I have to," he finished more firmly.

"Mine against yours," said Valiant.

"Fine," said Arthur.

Gaius, rolling his eyes and looking more than a little irritated, hauled Valiant away to the headmaster's office. Gwaine and Lance stepped forward to stand on either side of Merlin again to see if he still needed their support.

"You should go see the nurse, Merlin," said Lance. "You've got a nasty shiner there."

"And your lip's bleeding," commented Arthur, almost worryingly, but then he went back to being a conceited prat. "Wouldn't want to bleed all over your precious books, eh?"

Merlin tried to glare, but he only ended up hurting his swollen eye. "Prat. Don't lose the position of captain because of me. I'll never live it down."

"Still haven't learned you can't speak to me in that way, I see." Arthur made as if to smack Merlin's cheek gently, but then redirected his hand up to card through Merlin's mussed hair (as if checking for blood or bumps). "Don't worry, Emrys, I won't hold you accountable. Not for long, anyway."

"Insufferable," Merlin snorted, and then held his split lip in pain.

"Incompetent," Arthur shot back, hand trailing slowly out of Merlin's hair, nails scraping his scalp.

"Immature!" Merlin gleefully proclaimed.

"Indigent," smirked Arthur.

"Ignoramus!"

"Idiot," Arthur laughed.

"Inbred!"

Arthur shot forward and put Merlin in a headlock, just tight enough so he couldn't squirm away but not enough to injure him further. Merlin still struggled, though, hitting Arthur in the back half-heartedly. "Hey!"

"Complete pain in my backside which should be dunked in bog water."

"That doesn't start with an 'I'."

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur squeezed Merlin's cranium lightly before releasing him. Merlin shoved him without much force and Arthur laughed. "I'm done playing your silly alphabet game. Now get to the nurse or I'll add more insult to your injury."

"Irritant."

**


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was anxious for Arthur. He knew that the insufferable git was good, but he also knew that Valiant would do anything to win the captaincy.

He could barely concentrate on his homework during the weekend, forgoing reading afterwards to walking down the street to the park. It had been a long time since he'd been there, but it still hadn't changed. Same duck pond, same playground, same trees he used to climb on as a child, and same ice cream stand. There was a long queue at the stand since it was getting closer to summer, and he didn't want to wait so long to get an ice cream, so he chose a cold soda from a vending machine instead.

He stayed in the park for a few hours, sitting on a lone bench and watching the children playing and the ducks swimming. He looked content on the outside, but he was far from it on the inside. His thoughts were filled with Arthur Pendragon and his worry for him. He was also a bit lonely (though he'd never admit it), and his imagination began to run away with him. He pictured Arthur finding him sitting here, teasing him, poking him, and even offering to buy him an ice cream that ended in snogging against a tree.

What Pendragon had done for him, coming to his rescue like that, was so uplifting it gave him hope. So Arthur was still a bit of an ass, but it seemed that maybe they could be friends. Arthur had been caring in his own way, and also admitted to have had his eyes opened to Valiant's true nature thanks to Merlin. Lance and Gwaine had been grateful after, while they walked Merlin to the nurse's office they thanked him for bringing out the Arthur they'd known for years, for bringing him back to his senses. Perhaps now Arthur would be as he had promised to Merlin: a friend.

But Merlin wanted more, and that glimmer of hope was beginning to float to the surface. Could Arthur like him in that way? Fancy him? Had his mother been right about Arthur all along?

"Just look at me," he quoted quietly, omitting a few words for himself. "Where I'm obliged to shore up every shape and size of misery; and I can't find a single lover-boy to give me even a smidgen of tenderness…" Merlin sighed.

A ball landed in the pond, scattering the ducks, and a little boy cried.

**

Come Monday, Merlin felt so nervous about seeing Arthur he almost puked on the maths teacher's desk while walking by. Professor Nimueh wouldn't be too happy with him if he did. She might give him detention before sending him to the nurse's office. Gwen was in his maths class, but they had rarely spoken to each other. When their eyes met, she looked sympathetic and it was somewhat reassuring.

He felt a little better during art class, Professor Taliesin allowing the students to do any type of art they wanted in any medium (he was also the music teacher), and Merlin delved into his oil painting with gusto. He titled it: King of the Roost. It starred a football player in the foreground, running toward the goal in the background with undistinguishing players around him. The star kicker wore the school's football uniform, and it was plain to see who it was he had painted simply by looking at it. Some students had guessed who it was, but they didn't seem to care either way.

The professor, however, didn't seem to recognize who the person was that Merlin had painted. Merlin even had used a photo of said person to use as a model for when he had sketched it all out first. Then again, Arthur wasn't big on art or anything considered creative.

"Looks like someone's obsessed," said Caradoc as he walked by, snickering.

Merlin turned a violent shade of red. "Shut up."

Caradoc was not fazed; he just shrugged and kept smirking. "Don't let Pendragon see it. He'd never leave you alone, then."

Merlin glared at Caradoc's retreating back. He was right, though. Arthur wouldn't stop teasing him if he knew. He'd have to keep it under wraps then.

"That's coming along stupendously!" Professor Taliesin said upon seeing it. "Excellent work, Mr. Emrys."

"Thank you, sir."

"There's an art show coming up next week. You should think about entering it. I'm sure it'll win a ribbon."

"Um, I don't know…"

"No need to be modest, Mr. Emrys! You're a superb art student. Be bold, lad! Show off your talents."

Merlin nodded. "Okay. I'll think about it."

"Good on you, lad!" Taliesin slapped him on the back and Merlin jumped. "Keep up the good work!"

Once the teacher was gone, Merlin sighed, fighting not to put his face in his hands. Pendragon didn't go to art shows anyway, so why was he afraid to enter it? Yes, he shouldn't be a coward now all because Arthur had been decent by coming to his rescue; his knight in shining armor. No, with shining hair. Glittering yellow hair that sparkled when the sunlight hit it just right and how beautiful it…

That was it! That was what his painting was lacking. Quickly, Merlin got out the white and began making different shades of yellows and golds.

**

Literature class was soon to begin, and Merlin kept his eyes on his book, but hadn't taken a word of it in. On cue, Arthur Pendragon entered the room, but he wasn't with the usual group of friends this time. Because of the fallout with Valiant (and thank goodness for that), Arthur hadn't entered the class with him and his mates; instead, a couple others from class were flanking him: Dagonet and Lucan.

Merlin tried not to wonder if they'd always been friends with Arthur or they'd hooked up a friendship just recently. Arthur had a more relaxed, pleasant look on his face (not a sneer to be seen), and his smile was breath-taking, refreshing to see. Merlin's heart did double time, and he quickly looked down again.

Before Arthur could sit in the seat behind Merlin, however, Caradoc barreled through the door, skidding across the floor, and almost fell over in his attempt to get in his seat. Arthur arched an eyebrow.

"My seat, damn it!" Caradoc panted. "Bugger off, Pendragon!"

"Well, excuse me, Strongarm," said Arthur. "I wasn't going to steal your spot the entire time, mate."

"I'm not your mate," Caradoc snarled, and then proceeded to ignore him. Merlin tried to do the same, and to keep his face imperturbable, but Arthur chose that moment to lean a hip against his desk and he folded his arms in cool nonchalance, grumbling:

"Can you believe him, Merlin? You'd think he took lessons in rudeness from you."

Merlin's cheeks went a little rosy and he kept his eyes lowered. "Yeah, imagine that."

"How's your eye, by the way?" asked Arthur, leaning in to get a better look. Merlin ducked his head more.

"Fine," he snapped.

"Looks a bit yellow. But then again so are your fingers. Trying to colour-coordinate your skin today?" Arthur chuckled, tone more friendly.

"It's paint," Merlin explained tersely. "I had art class before this one."

"Ah, of course! I should have known you were the artsy type. Anyway, your lip is looking a lot better too. Not as puffy as before. Not that that's a bad look on you. Your cheekbones are looking good too." Arthur lightly brushed his knuckles over Merlin's cheek, and Merlin went red in the face. His eyes closed involuntarily from the touch, embarrassed, but a small shiver went up his spine. He held his breath.

"Oi, Pendragon!" sneered Valiant, entering the classroom with Kay and George. "Quit flirting with your boy-toy, you're making me sick."

"Told you it was because he's been shagging the nerdy twink," laughed Kay. "Pendragon's dipping his stick into a dirty hole!"

Merlin grew hot all over and put his face in his hands. He knew his day would get worse.

"Quit making assumptions you know nothing about," said Arthur, fists clenched as he kept his anger in check. Merlin secretly wanted him to punch Valiant's lights out.

Valiant rolled his eyes as if he were hearing an old, repeated excuse. "No skin off my back about what gets your heat up. I don't really care if you're gay or bisexual or whatever-sexual. But really, Arthur, _him_? You could do so much better than Emrys. He's not even that good looking."

"I was only checking up on him," said Arthur, scowling. "Anyway, what're you doing here? I thought you were suspended."

"Nope, just detention for a few days, and then it's back on the pitch. Perfect timing, wouldn't you say? On Friday we'll get to see just whose more worthy of the captaincy."

"You're at a disadvantage there, I'm afraid. I'll have had more practice beforehand."

"You mean you won't be boffing Emrys during that time?" Valiant laughed. "You may want to have a goodbye fling before I wipe the floor with you."

Merlin buried his face into his arms on the desk.

"Emrys and I are NOT—never mind. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of riling me up."

"Hey, I'm only being fair. Well, if you're not having it off with Emrys then better for you to practice before our big match—you'll need it."

"YOU!" Arthur began, stepping forward, but then the teacher walked in and yelled at them and they had to get to their seats. Before Arthur went to his, he dropped a note onto Merlin's desk. It was in the shape of a triangle, and it took a while for him to unfurl it secretly as Morgause taught class. Face still burning, fingers shaking, he finally opened Arthur's note.

_Amateurish (if we're playing an insult by alphabet game then it's only right that we start at the beginning)_

Merlin nearly laughed out loud. He hid a huge grin behind a hand as he stared at the note, a little disbelieving. He understood right away what Lance had said before about Arthur's barbs being merely friendly teasing. His inane smile receded into more of a saner smile as he quickly took up his biro to write back.

Question was, should he continue in the A's or was he supposed to go on to 'B'? Or was he to do another 'A' word back and then Arthur did B? Of course, it was supposed to be his alphabet game, wasn't it? He should be the one making the rules. So, he wrote:

_Abominable! (Now you start with B; unless you want to keep going on the A's until we can't think up any more.)_

With the teacher's back turned, Merlin quickly handed the note behind him to Caradoc, showing him with hand signals that he wanted him to pass it back to Arthur. Irritated, Caradoc nearly refused, but Merlin gave him the big eyes and pouty lip until he relented. Caradoc then handed the note back to Lucan who gladly gave it to his mate Arthur.

After a few minutes, Caradoc poked him in the back to get his attention and he turned to receive Arthur's reply. Merlin didn't care anymore about stealth as he opened the note quickly.

_Abject (No, it's one letter of the alphabet a day—we've only got one class together)_

Ah, that was reasonable enough, but thinking up new insults that start with the letter 'A' will be tricky. Which meant it was back to the basics.

_Arse! (Thought I'd forgotten that one didn't you? I hope your vocabulary is good enough for this game.)_

After stealthily passing it behind him, he felt a smile blossom unbidden as he tried to pay attention to the teacher while he waited for a reply. Okay, so today hadn't been so bad after all. Were they flirting or was Arthur doing this to test the waters of friendship between them? Did Arthur do this with his other mates or was he the lucky one? There had been no doubt about him flirting before, or was Arthur just trying to be nice but didn't have a clue what he was putting Merlin through?

Soon, Merlin got another reply, but couldn't read it right away because Professor Morgause was facing them now. Finally, she turned back to the board and Merlin opened the note.

_Abnormal (really, Merlin, you're descending into childish name-calling now? Be more scholarly than that!)_

As if 'abnormal' wasn't childish? Well, if he was gonna be that way.

_Aggressive! (And yes, you can be!)_

_Asexual (I hope you're not)._

Merlin blushed, not sure why though, and wrote back with:

_Ambivalent! (And no, I'm not asexual; I'm gay and proud of it!)_

_Ambidextrous; (I had a feeling you were, but wasn't sure exactly. Valiant had said you were, but I didn't know if he had been telling the truth or if he was just being a judgmental arse.)_

Merlin waited a while before responding. He still wasn't sure how Valiant realized he was gay, because he hadn't told anyone except Will, but Will wasn't going to this school. He'd moved a few years ago thanks to his father passing away and his mum having to move to a different city. They still e-mailed though. 

Finally, after coming out of his memories, he wrote back: _Anus (I'm sure my sexuality won't be a problem with you, seeing how you were flirting with me a few minutes ago.)_

He felt somewhat giddy for bringing that out into the open between them, but felt it was something he had to do. Arthur could ignore it or blatantly deny it if he so wished, but Merlin could not.

_Annoyance (And what if I was? Doesn't matter now, does it, now that Valiant went and opened his big mouth. The whole school will think we're shagging in less than a two days; word travels fast.)_

Word did like to travel, especially when one had Elena and Vivian in a class, which they had. Merlin had even noticed them talking in whispers afterwards, heads bowed.

_Arduous (word will travel, you're right; so all that hair pulling and pencil poking was your way of secretly flirting with me? There are better ways of getting my attention, you know.)_

Merlin's chest was hurting from how much his heart was pounding and his palms were getting sweaty as he quickly wrote and passed the note back. By now Caradoc was getting annoyed with it all, but Merlin didn't even care. Pendragon was definitely bringing him down in maturity.

The next note had Merlin blushing all the way up to his ears and squeaked just a little, which most likely made a few sitting around him look at him. He was pretty sure they could see how red he was turning from that as well.

_Ardent; (there was no other way; so, what would you consider adequate attention getters? Flowers? Chocolates?—LOVE NOTES?)_

"Mr. Emrys, are you all right?" said Morgause.

"Er, yes, ma'am," he said softly. His squeak had accidentally got the teacher's attention.

"Keep your mind on the lesson now, Mr. Emrys. This is my only warning."

"Yes, ma'am."

A minute later, Merlin wrote back: _Aristocrat (You do realize that ardent isn't an insult? And please, no flowers!)_

Arthur took a while to respond, but finally Merlin got the reply:

_Amorous; (Yes, I know; and neither is this one.)_

Merlin smiled so hard his cheeks hurt, and he found he didn't care what anyone thought if they noticed what was happening between them; the glimmer of affection toward Arthur was getting brighter, and nothing was gonna diminish it and sink it back into the gloomy pits of uncertainty.

With a shaky hand, Merlin responded: _Amiable (are we changing our alphabet game from insults to compliments or endearments, then?)_

_Aroused (looks that way – are you Agitated?)_

_Available! (Not in the slightest.)_

_Avarice (locker room, after practice.)_

**

It was lucky that Valiant had detention that evening; otherwise Merlin would have to worry for his safety. Valiant's mates were too busy practicing as well, and without Valiant around they were tamed by Arthur's presence.

As they did their exercises, Kay tried to trip up Arthur once, but Arthur hopped out of the way in time and Lance gave him a good tongue lashing as well as ordered him to be the ball handler instead of doing any real practice. Arthur much approved of his co-captain's decision.

Merlin was so nervous as he waited next to the locker room door that the butterflies in his stomach had butterflies, and he wiped his hands on his trousers for the tenth time. He had been watching Arthur practice for a while, but then went to the locker room, had planned to go inside to wait, but found himself rooted just outside it. As he stood there, his mind supplied him with fantasy images of Arthur grabbing him from behind, pushing him against a wall or locker, and kissing the life out of him. His heart banged faster, throat burning as he imagined it all, mind coming up with all sorts of things they could do.

Then, practice was over.

Merlin stood like a statue as he watched Arthur and his mates get closer. Why had he opted to leave his school bag in his locker? Reading a bit might have calmed him down. When Arthur was nearly there, Merlin turned to face the wall beside the door. He didn't understand why he was so shy all of a sudden; he'd been in Pendragon's company before many times. Of course, mostly it had been out of his control, and they'd usually snipe at each other, except the last time they talked where Arthur had to go and be an idiot and flirt without any malign.

"Ah, Emrys, you're here," said Arthur. "Oi, mates, hit the showers; I'll join you in a minute."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Gwaine, and the others laughed.

"That's not much, is it, mate?" said Elyan.

"Very funny, Smith," said Gwaine. They all passed by Merlin as they entered the locker room, teasing one another and laughing. Merlin kept still, his ears growing warmer and warmer as the guys disappeared behind that blasted door one by one, getting him closer and closer to being alone with Arthur. And soon, too soon, he was alone with him. Merlin couldn't move; his feet were like concrete and his knees were jelly.

Suddenly, Arthur's breath was ghosting across his ear as he spoke, "All right, Emrys?"

Merlin inhaled sharply and his entire body flushed. His heart was somewhere in the vicinity of his throat; he couldn't speak.

"Hey," Arthur said gently. He placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders and slowly turned him around. "You all right?"

Merlin couldn't look at him, his cheeks pink. "Yeah… fine."

"You don't look fine," Arthur chuckled. "You look as though you're about to pass out." Gently, Arthur pressed a hand to Merlin's forehead and tried to meet his gaze. "Merlin? Look at me."

Slowly, Merlin looked up. When their eyes met, and Merlin saw the kindness and complete absence of the irritating prat he'd had grown to know, his legs gave out and he fell forward in a swoon. Arthur caught him.

"Big girl," Arthur laughed softly.

**

A few minutes later, when Merlin came to, he found himself lying on the medical cot in the locker room. The cot was normally reserved for those injured from sport, and Merlin hadn't had the pleasure before since he rarely played, and even when he'd had PE he never got severely injured enough to warrant it. He'd sprang his ankle once during track, but he didn't know how badly until he started to walk home; then he had to limp back inside and into the nurse's office.

Slowly, Merlin got up on his elbows as he regained his senses, and then realized he was being stared at. A cold compress fell off his forehead when he sat up more, startling him.

"What?" he gasped.

"You fainted," said Arthur, holding in a laugh. "I honestly hadn't had anyone faint into my arms like that in years. Thanks for that, mate."

"I don't know what came over me."

"You finally fell for my charms," said Arthur somewhat arrogantly, and it actually made Merlin feel less nervous and more on solid ground. He smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that was it," he chuckled. "Abominable arse."

"Available anus."

Merlin's eyes widened and then he fell back on the cot with a laugh. "Fuck!"

Arthur threw his head back and laughed with abandon. "Your words, mate!"

"Yeah, but not like—" giving up, Merlin flung an arm over his eyes and tried to keep calm. This was nothing like he had envisioned their meeting would be; he'd dreamed up romantic encounters of different qualities in his head until soon their imagined selves were rutting against the wall, not caring if any of Arthur's mates saw. He blushed when recalling that particular thought, and bit his lip as he forced it back into the corner of his pervy mind.

"C'mon, Emrys, pull yourself together," Arthur lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Don't go being all girly on me. You're making me want to be a gentleman, and I don't like it."

Merlin cracked a smile and shifted his elbow off one eye and glanced at him. "That might be a good thing, seeing how you'll have to make it up to me after these past couple years of being a complete twat."

"As I've said, what else could I do? My father's the headmaster and if he heard even a hint about my preference…" Arthur sucked his lips into his mouth at what he'd admitted and looked away.

"Too late now," said Merlin as gently as possible. "Now that Valiant blurted out mine and made your attempts at flirting with me public."

"Yeah, him and his big mouth," Arthur frowned. "Lance and Gwaine had known about me since we were eleven. They don't care."

"They, mate, are your true friends. Not those wannabes like Valiant who's just trying to be the big shot. A real friend likes you for who you are."

"You sound like an after school special."

"The more you know, dot dot dot, shooting star," Merlin deadpanned.

They burst out laughing.

After sobering up, they stared at each other, and really looked at each other. Merlin's cheeks coloured.

"So…" he started, swallowing nervously.

"So," said Arthur.

"About being 'aroused'…"

Arthur took Merlin's face between his hands and kissed him.

Merlin squeaked. Their mouths fit snuggly, softly, and soon Merlin was halfway off the cot and hanging onto Arthur's shoulders and Arthur had his arms wound tightly around Merlin's skinny frame.

When they finally surfaced, grinning inanely, Merlin whispered, "So, would you like to come over to mine for tea?"

**


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin's Mum welcomed Arthur with open arms, as Merlin knew she would.

"Oh, Arthur, I'm so happy for you two!" she nearly sobbed, cracking Arthur's spine in six places. "I knew this day would come. Now, have a seat and I'll make us some tea. Do you take cream or sugar in yours?"

Somewhat flabbergasted, Arthur sat on a stool at the kitchen nook and said, "Just milk is fine, Mrs. Emrys."

"Exact opposite of how my darling boy takes his; I should have known!" She was ecstatic about it. Merlin wanted to melt into the floor, he was so embarrassed.

"Chocolate biscuit, Arthur?" she asked.

"Yes, please," said Arthur. He grinned at Merlin as if he were now the favourite son. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Dinner will be ready soon, though, so just the one," Hunith berated lightly. "Mustn't have too many sweets or you'll lose that wonderful figure of yours. Merlin, could you come into the sitting room with me? I have something to show you."

He knew she really didn't, that she just wanted to speak with him out of earshot of Arthur, so he followed without question. Once they were alone, Hunith whispered "Oh, Merlin!" and hugged the crap out of him.

Merlin gasped, the air leaving his lungs suddenly. "Mum!"

"I knew you'd bring that boy home some day," she said. "He is very handsome indeed! Although you two haven't had the best of beginnings I'm sure things will only get better from now on. He isn't projecting any arrogance or nastiness at all, like you've described him as at school. Is he much nicer to you now, then?"

"It was just today that things, er, became better between us," said Merlin. "We were exchanging insults via notes in class, but as things progressed the insults and asides got nicer and things became clearer, and well…" he shrugged and gestured toward the kitchen where Arthur still sat.

"And you realized your feelings for each other?" Hunith squeaked happily. "Oh, Merlin! That is so sweet!"

"Mum, shh! He'll hear you!"

Hunith pinched his rosy cheek. "Oh, I don't care if he knows now. He has made your mother so very happy!" she then walked back to the kitchen, declaring: "I am so happy for you both I think I might pee!"

Face in hands, Merlin followed his mother back into the kitchen.

**

After dinner, they lounged on Merlin's bed, lying on opposite ends. Hunith had made it clear that she didn't mind that her baby boy would like some privacy with his new 'boyfriend', even if they hadn't established that about themselves yet, and not to mind her at all and go ahead and be randy teenagers, as long as they "used proper protection and didn't injure themselves." Merlin thought he'd died of mortification.

"Your mother is very… energetic," said Arthur, folded hands behind his head as he stared at Merlin's ceiling.

"She hadn't been like this in a long time, actually. She's a sweet lady, but she knows how to hide her true feelings and put on a happy mask for the world to see. Still love her to death, though."

"You've a great Mum," Arthur admitted.

"Still think I'm a Mummy's boy?"

"No doubt," Arthur smirked, pushing his sock-clad foot into Merlin's face. Merlin grimaced and pushed his foot away.

"So," Arthur continued after a moment. "Where's your father?"

Merlin sighed quietly. "He died when I was little; I was about nine or ten I think."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"That's all right. I don't remember much about him 'cause he wasn't around much. He was always working when I was little, and then he joined the RAF."

"Ah, no need to explain." Arthur paused to take a deep breath. "I never knew my mother. She died when I was only eighteen months old."

"Ouch. Uh, sorry," Merlin cringed. "There really isn't anything appropriate to say about these things, is there?"

"No, but it's good to know we share this in common at least."

"Not very reassuring, mate."

Arthur was silent for a few moments, and then said, "Well. We could, I dunno, share friends."

"Yeah?" Merlin grinned at the ceiling.

"Yeah. I mean, Lance and Gwaine clearly already like you, and I'm sure Percival, Elyan, Leon, Owain, Lucan, Dag, and Galahad will too; and my other semi-friends."

Merlin grimaced to himself. "What exactly are semi-friends?"

"Er, well. They're friends of your close friends or those that you get along with but don't hang out with much. That's how I consider them."

"Was that what Valiant was?"

He heard Arthur sigh. "Yeah, but mostly because he plays footie like my actual friends do, and his friends were less than semi-friends because they'd only hung around me if Valiant did. It was rather pathetic of me, come to think of it."

Merlin snorted. "And to think I actually rubbed your feet. Now I feel disgusting."

Arthur stuck his clad foot into Merlin's face again. "Speaking of which."

"Arthur, no!" Merlin shoved his foot away.

"Aw, come on," Arthur mockingly cooed. "We're boyfriends now."

"Oh, are we?" Merlin sat up so that Arthur couldn't stick his stinky foot into his face anymore. "You decided this, I take it?"

"Of course!" Arthur beamed. "Or did I just imagine our first kiss and our semi-love notes? Oh, and let's not forget you inviting me over to _meet the mother_."

"Bugger," Merlin groaned, burying his face into the blankets at the bottom of the bed. "We're boyfriends!"

"No need to sound so devastated about it," Arthur pouted.

Merlin moaned in mock agony again just to get his goat. In retaliation, Arthur rubbed his dirty socky foot through Merlin's hair and over his cheekbone.

"Oi, stop it!" Merlin sat up again. "If we're truly boyfriends--"

"Which we are."

"--then shouldn't I have to meet your father as well?"

Arthur's eyes widened and he went pale. "Er, not a good idea."

"But word gets around, yeah? He'll hear of it whether it is from you or someone else from the school."

Arthur tackled Merlin back down on the bed and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, but not too roughly; Merlin was kind of a dainty thing comparatively.

"Absolutely no telling my father about us, Merlin! He'll have both our hides hanging on the shed."

"So he'd tie your kangaroo down, sport?" Merlin snickered into the sheets.

"And take me koala back," said Arthur, trying to hide a laugh, but failed.

Merlin sobered up enough to say, "But I can meet him as your friend, yeah?"

Arthur released him. Merlin rubbed his arm as if it hurt (which it really didn't, he was only exaggerating).

"I don't even introduce my friends to him," Arthur admitted. "He's honestly that scary. I feel so sorry for those that get sent to his office, even if I don't like them. Thing is, I don't like it when he judges every little thing I do, so I won't let him do it to my friends."

"Very considerate of you. He'll eventually find out, though. You can't hide it from him forever, especially if he's hoping for grandchildren."

"Fuck," Arthur groaned, flopping back down on the bed dramatically. Merlin couldn't agree more.

"So," Merlin said after a minute of silence. "Boyfriends, then."

"Yeah," Arthur smiled at the ceiling.

Merlin lay back too, also giving the ceiling a grin. "Yeah. The Apocalypse must be coming."

Arthur snatched Merlin's foot and began to tickle it. Merlin burst into fits of laughter, his other foot kicking as he screamed. "Arthur!"

"Beg for mercy, slave boy."

"Wha-? N-never, you prat!"

"Insolence! I'll have you punished for this. But, hmm… what would be an appropriate punishment for my delectable slave boyfriend?"

"I'm not your slave!"

"Ah, I know!" Arthur easily swung Merlin over across his lap. "Spanking!"

"Oi!" Merlin tried to squirm out of Arthur's lap, twisting and turning, but wasn't strong enough to get free. Arthur half-heartedly smacked his bottom a few times before letting him up. Merlin tried to tackle Arthur in return, but Arthur was like a brick wall and Merlin ended up only straddling his lap with his arms around his neck, their faces an inch away. They stayed like that, staring at each other, before giving in to the inevitable and locked lips.

They fell to the bed in a heap of arms, legs, and elbows, kissing as if they were dying. The moment tongues were introduced shyly, Merlin whimpered and shamelessly rutted against him. Somehow they got each other's shirts off, and then they continued to snog madly, chest to naked chest, petting and clawing each other's skin. They each found a thigh to straddle and hump, their hormones skyrocketing from mere touch and the heat of their bodies, Arthur's hands firmly squeezing Merlin's arse. Being teenagers, it hadn't taken them too long before they were coming into their pants, almost at the same time. Arthur's mouth had strayed to Merlin's neck and Merlin whimpered and panted into his ear, breathless and sated. It had been wild and hot and messy, but they'd enjoyed every second.

**

Wednesday, Merlin walked into the classroom with a spring in his step. Normally, he'd start reading one of his books of the week, and he did bring one to re-read, but instead he ended up doodling things in the corner of his notebook; things like: _Arthur + Merlin = fantasy love, A+M, Merlin hearts Arthur, Merlin Pendragon, Merlin Emrys-Pendragon, Arthur Emrys_ , and so on.

An origami throwing star landed in front of him while he was drawing hearts around Arthur's name. He looked up, and when no one was standing at his desk he looked back to see Arthur strutting toward his seat. With a beaming smile, he opened the origami star note.

_Big baby_ , it read.

Merlin stared at the words in confusion; his mind had still been on make-believe wedding bells and suddenly Arthur's insulting him.

Then another crumpled piece of paper hit the back of his head. He turned to stare (maybe glare a bit) at his so-called bully of a boyfriend who was in so much shit right now he was debating on never touching him again before opening the note reflexively.

_Write an insult back, nerdy birdie. We're doing B's now._

Merlin raised an eyebrow. They were still doing the insults? He thought they were done with this. Well, if the prat wanted insults, he'll give him insults.

_Bastard! (I thought we weren't going to insult each other anymore?)_

He passed the note back, and Caradoc hadn't looked pleased but did it anyway.

A few moments later, Caradoc poked him hard in the back and hissed, "Get another fucking postal system; I'm done."

Merlin rolled his eyes and took the note. He opened it (which was an origami crane now, and since when did Arthur know the art of paper folding?).

_Bohemian (You don't want to continue our alphabet game, Merlin? Don't we end up changing insults to endearments anyway? Baby?)_

Merlin blushed and smiled, cheeks hurting. He quickly wrote back and this time had to ask someone sitting on his left (unfortunately it was Elena) to pass it back.

_Barbarian (Fine, then. When does the lovey-dovey talk begin? Darling? – and actually, now that I think about it, this is more of an alliteration game, since we're using the same letter.)_

Elena smiled, holding in her giggles, as she handed Merlin his reply. He blushed and thanked her.

_Bewitching (How about now? Of course, I could call you a banshee, or maybe bog water head. And no, we're not changing the game's name now! It'll only confuse me. It's the Alphabet Game, damn it!)_

_Bully! Or maybe I should call you a braggart? (Fine, it's the alphabet game. Don't have a temper tantrum.)_

_You're using the insults up so we can get right to the endearments, aren't you? Bitch. And I'm not having a tantrum!_

_Bovine! (Maybe I am, Blondie. And yes, you are.)_

_Beau. Be my Valentine, my baby, my bumpkin, my beautiful artist._

Merlin turned bright red and was about to respond when a shadow fell over him. He looked up and squeaked.

"Mr. Emrys," said Morgause, "I do hope you're not passing notes during class."

"Er," was all Merlin could say.

She took the note from him and looked at it. Then she shook her head and sighed. "Note passing again, Mr. Pendragon?" she looked up at him.

"Please don't give him detention, Professor," said Merlin. "I'm at fault this time; I insinuated it."

She stared at him warily. "What am I to understand of this, Mr. Emrys? You're an excellent student; you're smart; you shouldn't bring yourself down to Mr. Pendragon's level."

"He isn't that bad, really," Merlin said without pause, and then blushed when he realized he just defended Arthur. "I mean he can be, but it's nothing harmful. We're just playing a game to relieve boredom…"

"So now you think my class is boring, Mr. Emrys?" Her light eyebrows rose in shock. She knew for a fact that Merlin loved her class, even if he did read other things besides what she assigned, so hearing such a thing from him was quite the shocker.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Detention tonight. Both of you. Maybe then you'll learn that there's a time and place for everything."

"Yes, ma'am," said Merlin, head bowed in shame. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"For your sake, I hope not. Let's concentrate on the lesson then, hmm? Miss Goodridge? What are you snickering about?"

"Sorry, ma'am," said Vivian.

The rest of class went by slowly without Arthur's notes to divert him. He liked the subject matter well enough; he just didn't like how it was taught.

Their detention was as before, but this time Arthur actually stayed silent throughout. Even with Valiant sitting in the back of the room (he was still doing detentions after all), Arthur didn't do much. Merlin looked over to see if his boyfriend was still breathing and saw that he was gazing into space with a dreamy look in his eyes. It made him curious to what Arthur was thinking of so heavily.

Then, once detention was finally over, and they were out into the empty hall, Arthur pressed Merlin into a locker and kissed him soundly. Blushing from the neck up, ear tips burning, Merlin held on tightly and kissed back.

"This is risky," said Merlin, tilting his head up to allow Arthur necking access.

"Don't you mean risqué?" Arthur quipped against Merlin's throat.

"Shut up," Merlin grumbled. "Just—Arthur, stop before someone sees!" Merlin gently pushed him away.

Arthur smirked, not at all bothered by Merlin's refutation. "Don't want me to mark you, then?"

"Not on my neck, no."

"Somewhere else, then?" Arthur waggled his eyebrows.

"Arthur!"

"All right, quit being a big baby."

"Barbarian," Merlin shot back.

"Bitch." Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair, making it stand on end. Arthur had that look in his eyes that suggested that he were about to kiss Merlin again, but then the classroom door opened and out came Valiant. Arthur moved away casually, his hand still pressing Merlin into the locker.

"I do hope you're about to punch him, Arthur, and not do something disgusting, like kiss him."

Arthur laughed, eluding more to disbelief than embarrassment. "What? Me, kiss Merlin? Don't be ridiculous!"

"No?" said Valiant, staring at Merlin a moment then back to Arthur. "Why's he all red in the face then? And why's his lips so wet? Or is that lip gloss?"

Merlin thought fast, not wanting Arthur's preference to become fact and not just rumor. Not yet, at least. Now it would only cause more trouble.

"I'm angry, that's why my face is so red," he said as an explanation. "And my lips are a bit wet because I've been licking them… out of nervousness. See, Arthur's quite scary when he's all riled up and I couldn't help but be worried for my health."

Valiant stared in disbelief. "After you just demonstrated that you don't want me beating up Emrys you turn around and do it yourself?"

"I wasn't going to beat him up," said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "I was only roughing him up a little, and then…" he looked back at Merlin, who gulped in real nervousness.

"Then?" urged Valiant.

"Then," continued Arthur, and suddenly he stuck Merlin into a headlock. "I was going to bring him to the nearest toilets and give him the worst swirly in all of Camelot."

Merlin's nails dug into Arthur's bicep, his other hand pounding half-heartedly on Arthur's lower back as he squirmed in the hold. Arthur tried to grin at Valiant with ease, as if he were telling nothing but truths about his malicious attempt on Merlin. Valiant still didn't look convinced.

"Well, go on then," said Valiant. He gestured toward the door on the other side of the hall marked 'gents'.

For a second, Arthur dawdled, but then he smiled confidently and steered Merlin over to the restroom, Merlin's head still trapped in the crook of Arthur's arm.

"This might take a while," said Arthur. "Best you go before you get in any more trouble, Val. You wouldn't want to miss our match on Friday, eh?"

"Of course," said Valiant. "You go right ahead. I'll stay out here and keep watch in case a teacher happens by; I'll make an excuse so they don't walk in." 

Arthur smiled, more genuinely than before. "Why thank you, Val. And here I thought our friendship was dead."

"Well, as long as you're not really friends with Emrys then I shall stay your mate. Not like I'm going to throw you off the team if I win the captaincy. You're too valuable of a player." Valiant sounded authentic, but there was something off about his tone that belied it. Merlin could sense that Valiant was hiding something, and what it was couldn't be good for Arthur.

"Thanks, Val," said Arthur. He faltered a bit, as if he were going to say something else but changed his mind. "I might be a while. Whatever you hear going on in here, don't open the door."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. Just give 'im a good, hard swirly for me, mate."

"I most certainly will," said Arthur ominously. Then he dragged Merlin inside.

Once the men's room door shut behind them, Merlin thought for sure Arthur was going to release him, but when he led him toward one of the stalls, he felt panic flood him. Arthur really wasn't going to give him a swirly, was he?

"Arthur, what the hell?"

"Shh!" Arthur hissed. He locked them in a cubicle and when he released Merlin he pressed him into its wall.

"Seriously, Arthur, if you think I'm going to let you go back to bullying me…"

"Shut up," said Arthur, right before falling to his knees.

Merlin stared down at him, uncomprehending for a second, and when Arthur unzipped his trousers and pulled them down, Merlin's eyes bulged and he gasped sharply.

"Arthur, what?"

"For once just do as I say," Arthur pulled Merlin's half-hard cock out. "And be quiet."

Merlin tilted his head back, eyes closed and face burning, as he was exposed to cooler air, cock flushed dark with blood as it fully hardened. He whimpered as wet heat surrounded the head and his hips jerked slightly.

"Arthur! You—" Merlin had never been given something like this before in his life. He'd only dreamed of such sensual acts and now here Arthur was, on his knees in the boy's lavatory, giving him head as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Arthur's grip on him was strong, keeping him upright. Merlin didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept them against the wall behind him. When Arthur slowly devoured more of him, taking him almost to the root, Merlin's hands instinctively went to the back of Arthur's head. He tried not to be demanding or pushy as he ran his fingers through Arthur's soft, golden locks and down his thick, footie-player neck. 

Then he looked down. The sight that greeted him nearly drove him over the edge. He shut his eyes again and took a deep breath as he reined in his orgasm. Arthur ran a soothing hand up and down his thigh, teasing fingertips close to the swell of Merlin's buttocks. Merlin thought he had gained control, that he could last a few minutes longer, but when Arthur swallowed and grabbed his ball sac he lost it. Heat throbbed through his entire lower region as he shot hard down Arthur's throat, and Arthur swallowed every drop.

As Merlin stayed leaning against the stall, panting softly, Arthur stood and kissed him. Merlin opened his mouth willingly, accepting Arthur's tongue, but then recoiled when he tasted himself.

"You're not that horrible," Arthur laughed. "Much nicer than my spunk, that's for certain."

"How reassuring," Merlin scoffed. "Hold on, you've eaten your own spunk?"

"Yeah. Haven't you been curious enough to do so at one point?" Arthur raised an eyebrow in mock disbelief. "Now, how about reciprocating your generous boyfriend?" he took Merlin's hand and brought it down to show how eager he was.

"If yours is more horrible than mine then I'm not swallowing." Merlin went to his knees as Arthur backed up against the other wall behind him.

"Yes, you are," said Arthur. "Now hurry before Valiant starts to get suspicious and comes in."

"We're in a stall," Merlin pointed out as he watched Arthur undo his belt and trousers. "You could just flush the toilet and I could pretend to drown."

"I wouldn't drown you," Arthur said, pulling on his cock to get it harder (and Merlin was disappointed to see that it was thicker than his). "Now quit yapping and start sucking."

"Barbarian," Merlin grumbled, but did as asked. Or at least he tried. The strong, heady taste of Arthur on his tongue nearly made him stop, but Arthur's hand on his head held him there. He started off at first by using only his tongue, and then slowly wrapped his lips around the head. When Arthur tensed under his hands, Merlin mimicked what Arthur had done to him by running his hands up and down Arthur's thighs. His jaw was beginning to ache already and he barely had Arthur in his mouth. He knew he was just a novice, but he was feeling a little discouraged that he couldn't do as well as Arthur. He was sure to get better at it if he practiced, and wasn't that a hopeful thought?

"Come on, Merlin, that's my bashful bumpkin," Arthur encouraged. "Take as much as you can, I know you can do it. C'mon, open that throat of yours, get that sweet mouth moving."

Merlin glared up at him, hoping his expression was enough to tell him to shut it before someone heard, but it seemed to have sent the wrong signal. Arthur gripped Merlin's hair harshly and started to thrust. Merlin choked and backed off, or tried to; he only got a few inches off Arthur's cock.

"Don't stop now, Merlin, I'm almost there!" he grabbed Merlin by the ears.

"Mmph," Merlin tried to complain, but it was hard to do with his mouth full. He could feel saliva escaping the corners of his mouth so he tried to swallow, and that caused a good reaction out of Arthur.

"Oh, lord," he groaned. "Just like that, Merlin, yes! Take it all. Take it!" his hips jerked a bit more wildly as Merlin tried to work his mouth on him faster. Arthur kept hold of his ears, and he wanted to pull Arthur's hands off, but then Arthur suddenly growled, "Oh fuck, yes, you have such a lovely mouth, oh, goddamn!"

Merlin squeezed his balls, more out of annoyance than anything, but it only set Arthur over the edge. He came hard and loud in Merlin's mouth, and Merlin tried to swallow as Arthur had done with him, but Arthur had been right; it was horrible. He turned his head and spat the rest out into the toilet.

Arthur swatted him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being rude," Arthur sniffed.

"It was disgusting!"

"I still swallowed yours."

"But you said mine didn't taste bad."

"Yes, but that didn't mean it tasted like chocolate."

Merlin sighed. "I give up. You're incorrigible."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Arthur softly. "Cos I thought you were quite good at giving head, for a beginner."

Merlin stared up at him, eyelashes fluttering. "Really?"

Arthur smiled. "Really. I've only had a blowjob once before, but she really wasn't that great."

Merlin's eyebrows flew up, and his stomach did a weird little jealous jig. "She?"

"Sophia. I doubt she liked it, though, even if she really liked me. From what I've heard she still doesn't care for it. I hope it wasn't because of me."

Merlin stood on shaky legs. "I don't blame her."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Well, you're kind of rough, and a bit demanding."

"Are you saying I'm a bad recipient?"

Merlin shrugged, trying for nonchalance. "Well…"

Arthur's eyes glinted dangerously, and Merlin feared for his life again.

"Well, since Valiant thinks I'm giving you a major swirly…"

"Oh no," Merlin backed away. "Arthur, no!"

"We shouldn't make him suspicious, should we?" Arthur said, taking Merlin by the nape.

"I hate you," Merlin grumbled as he was brought to his knees again.

**


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin had to go home with a wet head again, but at least this time he'd got some action for his troubles. When they left the gents, the hall was empty. It seemed that Valiant decided to ditch them and they didn't need to worry about him overhearing their activities, but it was also bad because a teacher could have walked in on them. Even if they were in a stall, Arthur wasn't being very quiet during their intimacy and it could have landed them in deep trouble.

But Valiant being gone also meant that Arthur didn't have to give Merlin a swirly in the first place. Merlin turned murderous eyes on his so-called boyfriend and Arthur merely shrugged and said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you'll see me, but not as your boyfriend."

"Ah, come on, Merlin! I didn't know Valiant left."

"I could've just dunked my head under the sink and wet my own head down, but _no_ , you had to give me a swirly for real!" Merlin began walking away quickly, and Arthur followed him with arms open in a pleading gesture.

"Don't be like that! Come on, Merl!" Arthur followed him out the school, and as they got to the gates, he grabbed Merlin by the elbow and spun him around. "I honestly am sorry. If I had known that Valiant would be an arse and leave even after he promised to guard the door I would never have done that to you."

"If you make it up to me," said Merlin slowly, anger ebbing away without his consent, "then maybe I'll think of you as my boyfriend again."

Arthur leaned in and kissed him. Merlin tried to pull away but Arthur held his arms in a firm grip. It had to end quicker than either of them liked because they were out in public, but it didn't look like anyone saw them. Merlin stepped back.

"I have to get home," he said.

"Yeah, all right. Still boyfriends, then?"

Merlin chuckled incredulously, head shaking in mock despondency. "You're inconceivable! Yes, you prat, we're still boyfriends."

Arthur's smile was blinding.

**

The next day, Thursday, Merlin met Arthur at the front doors of the school. He was also alone, which was odd. Arthur was almost always around his friends. The majority of the students around ignored them, but there had been a few eyes on them as they walked down the hall side by side. Merlin would have liked holding hands, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea considering the grapevine the school had.

Before they went their separate ways for first period, Arthur gave Merlin a note. Arthur stared at him with eyes that clearly said 'I am kissing you with my mind right now', and Merlin blushed.

"See you at lunch, yeah?" said Arthur.

"Yeah, all right," said Merlin. He looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw Lance and Gwaine at the end of the hall by a classroom door. That was right; Arthur had first period with them. Merlin gave Arthur another smile before walking down the hall to his own class. He could practically feel Arthur's eyes on him as he walked away.

Merlin still wondered what Arthur saw in him, but right now he was only going to bask in his happiness.

At his desk, he secretly opened Arthur's note:

_C is for caboose, in which you have one hell of a fine one._

Merlin fought off a blush as he stared at the note. It was obvious that Arthur was still trying to make it up to him after giving him an unjust swirly. He debated on even answering his note, to see Arthur sweat and struggle to get back into his good graces. He'd told Arthur that he was still his boyfriend, but that didn't mean he would completely forgive him.

He quickly got out a pen to write back: _No, 'C' is for caveman, which is what you are. I'm just waiting for you to club me over the head and drag me by the hair._

He had to wait until class was over with before giving it to him. He was one of the last to leave the class, and the moment he stepped out he saw Arthur there waiting for him, surrounded by some of his friends. Lance, Gwaine, Leon, and Elyan smiled or smirked at Arthur when they saw him staring at Merlin, and Gwaine nudged him knowingly and winked. Arthur shot him a glare before bringing his gaze back to Merlin.

Merlin handed him the note, and Arthur took it from his hand slower than he normally would, their fingers brushing warmly along each other's. Merlin shivered.

Arthur pocketed the note, smiling almost besottedly. "Thanks, Merl," he said.

Arthur's friends made 'ooo'-ing noises, catcalls, and suggestive sounds like a bunch of immature children. Merlin's face bloomed bright red.

"What's your next class then?" Arthur asked, ignoring his friends' taunts.

"History. You?"

"Health, with Professor Fisher."

"He's a good man," said Merlin conversationally. He looked away.

"Yeah, he is. Um," Arthur fidgeted, which was an odd thing to see Arthur do. "I was wondering, uh, about this weekend."

"Yeah?" said Merlin, looking up through his lashes, shy. Arthur's breath faltered a moment before he was able to continue.

"Was wondering if I could come over to your place again. My father's having this big party at the house and I honestly don't want to take part of it. I already told him that I had already made plans with a friend and he didn't seem to mind."

"Oh, so you just assumed that I wouldn't mind having you over at mine?" said Merlin, remembering he was supposed to be angry with him.

"Er, yeah," Arthur smiled sweetly. "I hope that's all right. I know your Mum wouldn't mind me coming over again. I'll bring some of my own things for the night, just enough stuff to pack away in my duffle bag. Please say that it's all right."

Merlin would love to have Arthur over this weekend, especially because of what will happen tomorrow after school. But he wanted to string Arthur along just for a bit more today, just to see what Arthur would do in order to woo him back. Even if Arthur didn't seem like the wooing kind, he still wanted to watch him try.

"I'll see what my Mum says tonight, but I'm sure it'll be fine since she thinks the sun shines out of your arse."

"It does, actually," Arthur preened, and Merlin laughed.

"You're not full of yourself whatsoever."

Arthur smiled again, and Merlin kept his attention on him and not what Arthur's friends were doing. It was better for his health that way.

"See you in English Lit," said Arthur, and then he turned to go into his classroom, Gwaine and Lance following.

**

Professor Gaius held him after class to discuss one of his papers. Merlin would have got a perfect grade if it wasn't for one minor detail. Other than that, Gaius gushed on and on about how much he loved the paper Merlin had written, making Merlin's cheeks burn.

Finally, Gaius let him go, and when he walked into his Literature class, he saw Arthur leaning against his—Merlin's—desk, arms crossed and teeth pushed into his bottom lip. Arthur looked up when Merlin got near, and the moment their eyes met they smiled at each other. Merlin then berated himself for falling for Arthur's charms again so soon; he should be still angry and make Arthur beg for his forgiveness. He transformed his smile to a scowl to try and show Arthur he hadn't forgiven him just yet.

But then Arthur produced an origami flower from the inside of his jacket. As the class slowly began to fill, Arthur presented it to him with a magician-like gesture and bowed his head. Merlin had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life.

"For my…" Arthur looked up at him through gold lashes. "Dearest Merlin."

"Stop," Merlin whispered, throat bobbing hard and face flaming. "Not in front of everyone."

Arthur took his hand to place the origami flower into it. "I really am sorry for what I did. Please forgive me. Old habits, you know."

"Never give me a swirly again, Arthur," Merlin huffed, and although he was acting angry, he was actually flattered and bursting with need to hug Arthur so hard he made his head pop off his shoulders. He brought the paper flower close to his chest so that it wasn't out in the open any more, and hopefully not too many had seen the exchange. He didn't want to admit that he was touched by the sentiment.

"I promise," said Arthur. "Never again will I dunk your head in the toilet. But…" Arthur leered mischievously. "I might still tickle you!" he then pounced.

"Arthur!" Merlin squirmed away from Arthur's wiggling fingers. "Stop!"

"Yes, please stop," said Valiant when he entered the room. Valiant was flanked by George and Kay, and a few of the others that had been Valiant's friend before when Arthur was his friend walked to their desks, pretending like they didn't know Valiant anymore. Merlin wondered if they had got wise to Valiant's mannerisms as well.

Arthur did stop trying to tickle Merlin then and gave Valiant a deadly glare. "Thank you so much for keeping your word yesterday, Val; you were such a good friend." It was a gentler derision, but it was still present in his voice.

"It wasn't my fault, really," said Valiant. "I had to leave. You were taking too long. Besides, looks as though you lied to me." He wrinkled his nose as he eyed Merlin as if Merlin were something putrid. "So I wouldn't be so quick to point the blaming finger if I were you."

"You started this when you hit Merlin," Arthur growled.

"I didn't think you'd mind!" Valiant shot back.

"I’d told you before that I don't condone that kind of thing!"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Valiant sneered. "You're friends with Emrys now, aren't you?" then he got a disgusted look on his face. "Or _is_ it more than friends?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but Merlin got there before him.

"None of your business what our relationship to each other is now!"

If Valiant were a robot he would have laser beams shooting out of his eye sockets right about now, and Merlin would have been nothing but a pile of ash.

"You best watch your back from now on, Emrys," Valiant pointed a malicious finger at him. "Or you'll get it much worse than the last."

"You touch one hair on him…" Arthur began, stepping in front of Merlin protectively. It was then that the teacher arrived and upon seeing Arthur and Valiant in a near fighting stance, yelled at them and told them to get in their seats. Arthur didn't move until Merlin was safely at his desk, and then kept his eye on Valiant the entire time they went to the back of the classroom.

During class, Merlin had received one more note from Arthur, which Elena had passed over to him. It was an origami bunny this time, and Merlin almost didn't want to ruin it, but in small letters Arthur had written: _open me up_. Merlin blushed at the innuendo.

_C is also for Charlatan, but what really describes you is…_

**

Merlin came home with a very sappy look on his face. Arthur's note, along with Arthur sticking up for him against Valiant and being so sweet with the origami flowers (a lily and a blossom), had him walking on cloud nine. He skipped into the house, not even caring if he looked a bit demented with such a wide, enthralled grin on his face.

"Have a good day, love?" Hunith asked once she spotted him. From the smell coming out of the kitchen he could tell that she was baking sweets. Today just kept getting better and better.

"The best!" Merlin beamed. "Well, one of the best so far anyway."

Hunith suddenly looked just as ecstatic as he did. "Oh, Merlin—what did that wonderful boyfriend of yours do now?"

Merlin kept smiling, eyes shining. "He said… he said I'm cute!"

Hunith squeaked and pulled him into a crushing hug. "You _are_ cute, my darling boy. You are!"

After dinner, Merlin abandoned the idea of having one off in his bedroom (knowing his Mum, she'd probably want to talk more about Arthur with him), so instead he grabbed a towel and clean boxer shorts and went into the bathroom.

He got into the shower the moment he slid his pants off, turned the knob on to warm, and began pulling his cock. His mind easily supplied him with images of Arthur: in tight footie shorts, all sweaty and smiling in glee from just having scored a goal; his throat working as he drank from his water bottle, shirtless and chest gleaming in the sun, his legs strong, chest hard and hair glowing in the sunlight; nipples pink, lips soft, teeth adorably crooked.

His mind supplied him with how Arthur kissed, so deep and warm, mouth soft, tongue wet, and the smell of Arthur's cologne and his crisp, strong smell after practice, his strong arms around him, groping him, rutting against him, his cock so thick and throbbing hard with blood, rubbing and rubbing against him, continuously rubbing…

Merlin came, mind playing Arthur's orgasmic look over and over. The water washed his seed down the drain.

He finished washing up once he caught his breath, and then dried off quickly and slipped on his shorts. He nearly forgot about the notes and origami things in his trouser pockets. He pulled them out and then made a beeline for his room.

There was a knock on his door after he slipped one of his plain white t-shirts on for bed. Hunith popped her head around the door.

"All right, love?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, giving her a smile. "Just thinking of where to put these." He held his hands out to show her the origami.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" she beamed. She picked up the blossom and stared at it for only a few seconds and during that short time she understood. "Arthur made them for you?"

Merlin nodded, his smile still big but a little softer now. "Yeah. It's his way of wooing me, I think."

"Why would he need to woo you? I thought he already won your heart?"

Merlin blushed and ducked his head. "Er, yeah… I mean, um, he has; I just like getting these gestures from him. And anyway, he owes me after the years of the torment he'd given me."

"Well, don't make him grovel too long, or he might get frustrated."

He understood that well enough, because he was a bit frustrated in his own way. Even if he had a good wank in the shower he was still aching for Arthur's touch again.

"Oh, Mum," he said before she turned to leave. "Arthur had asked if it was all right to come over this weekend. I told him I would ask you, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"I would love to have Arthur over this weekend!" she squealed. "Oh, things to do, things to prepare! What sort of things does Arthur like, love? Is he a meat eater, then? I know that you don't eat that much meat, but since he is on the football team he must need a lot of protein in his diet. And what sort of sweets does he like, what activities? I'm sure a man of his status wouldn't want to stay cooped up here the entire weekend. Oh, and what does he…"

"Mum, please, don't worry about it," Merlin laughed. "I'm sure whatever you make he'll like. And if he doesn't, he's much too posh to complain."

"Still, we must show him kindness and love, and he will see that his decision to date you was the right one."

Hunith left his bedroom, mumbling plans and things to herself, and when Merlin hunkered down in his bed for the night his thoughts were full of Arthur. He was both worried about his match against Valiant and longing to be in his arms again.

**


	7. Chapter 7

Friday, the big match between Arthur and Valiant was to happen after school. Merlin was both excited and terrified. The turnout for this unprecedented match was astounding, despite trying to keep it private. It was close to half a normal football game attendance, so word must have really traveled. He could see Lance, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Owain already warming up on the pitch. He felt such delight and deep affection for those that were so loyal to Arthur he might weep. Of course, if he actually did that Arthur would call him a big girl.

"Here to see your _boyfriend_ get his arse kicked?" said Vortimer, one of Valiant's mates and who was on Valiant's team this evening.

"No, he's gonna wipe that smug grin off your face!" Merlin replied, indignantly, standing up straighter with pride.

"Watch it, Twinkle Toes," said Vortimer, bumping his shoulder against Merlin's on the way to the pitch. "Or you'll find yourself eating it, too."

Childishly, Merlin stuck his tongue out at him when his back was turned. Luckily none of Valiant's mates saw him.

"Merlin, where's my duffle bag and water bottle?" said Arthur the second he jogged over, startling the crap out of him. "Go get them; they're in my gym locker."

"Oi, don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, _love_ ," Arthur smirked. "Now get going before the game starts. I want you to watch me hand Valiant's arse to him on a silver platter."

"Not a good mental picture, mate."

Arthur gave him a small shove toward the locker room and Merlin did as told, grungily. He entered slowly, cautiously, because he wasn't sure if any of Valiant's mates were still inside. He heard showers going so he guessed one or two were in there. He wanted to be in and out of there relatively fast, but he ended up faltering before he left when a thought crossed his mind. He doubled back to Arthur's locker and quietly opened it again.

Inside, hanging on a hook, was Arthur's jacket.

It wasn't a heavy one, because it hadn't been that cold lately, but it still looked cozy. Glancing around the men's locker room to make sure no one was watching, Merlin lifted the jacket out and pressed his nose against it. He inhaled deeply and the manly musk invaded his senses. It was a smell he was beginning to adore, and he found it hard to put Arthur's jacket back.

He couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity, and it wasn't like he would be doing anything wrong. Arthur was his boyfriend now, after all. With his mind made up, Merlin slipped Arthur's jacket on. It was only a little big on him, but it was comfortable. Quickly, he shut Arthur's locker and left before the two in the shower knew he was even there.

Back on the sidelines, Arthur's duffle bag and water bottle in hand (and jacket securely zipped), he watched as the divided school team took up their positions. Arthur was standing in his usual spot as his team's lead striker, and Valiant was the same for his team. In order to tell who was on whose team, they'd split the school (and team) colours they normally wore when playing against another school. Arthur's team wore crimson; Valiant's team wore yellow.

Finally, the rest of Valiant's team made it onto the pitch and Valiant directed them. Also on the pitch was the team's coach who agreed to let this match happen only because it would become chaotic if there were no rules or referee there. Plus, the majority of the staff was terrified of Arthur's father and knew if anything were to happen to Arthur on school grounds they'd hear about it (and maybe get fired). Uther Pendragon even agreed to let this match happen, Merlin heard, and that he was proud of his son for sticking up for himself. Merlin didn't know if the headmaster knew about his son's semi-uncovered preference, though. He had a feeling that Uther was either clueless or in denial.

Gwen Smith and Morgana Lefay then came out to cheer Arthur's team on, making a beeline for Merlin when they noticed him standing on the sidelines, alone.

"Isn't it nice of Arthur to stick up for you like this?" said Gwen.

"Yeah," said Merlin. "He's a champion."

"I'm so glad my brother's finally got his head screwed back on straight. I've always distrusted Valiant and his ilk."

"But didn't you used to date Valiant?" said Gwen.

"A girl's allowed to make one dating mistake," Morgana sniffed haughtily.

"Actually," said Merlin, rethinking what Arthur's reasons were for agreeing to the match in the first place, "I think Arthur's just doing this to reclaim his status as the head honcho of the school. It has nothing to do with me, really."

"Nonsense," said Gwen. "He isn't doing this just because of his ego."

Before Merlin could argue, Morgana suddenly piped in with: "Is that Arthur's jacket you're wearing?"

Merlin nestled down more into said jacket, face blazing. "Er, yeah."

"Aw, how cute!" Gwen said (and Merlin wasn't sure by the tone if she was teasing or not), making Merlin blush harder. "Does Arthur know?"

"If not, I have a feeling he's about to," said Morgana, nodding toward the pitch. Merlin squeaked softly, eyes as round as an owl's as he glanced across the field. Arthur had been talking to Lance before turning around to make his way over to them. The realization of Merlin wearing his jacket didn't hit Arthur until he was halfway there. Then Arthur's face went through a meander of emotions, from shocked to contemplative to pleased. Merlin wished he hadn't followed through on his impulse to wear the damn thing after all.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was a bit conceited and amused at the same time.

"Don't even go there," Merlin warned. "Here," he said, holding out Arthur's water bottle.

"That's not why I'm here, but thanks." Arthur took a sip before handing it back. "I originally came over to say that if I happen to lose against Valiant I may have to make out my last will and testament, because my father will kill me."

"You won't lose," Merlin assured him. "You're the better athlete. He'd only reach your level in his dreams."

"Thanks," Arthur grinned and punched Merlin in the shoulder playfully. "Now, about this nasty stealing habit of yours."

"I'm not stealing it!"

"I don't know if I can be seen with a boyfriend that's a klepto."

"I'm not a—"

"Boyfriend?" said Gwen, eyes wide and hilarious.

" _Boyfriend?_ " repeated Morgana, both pleased and astonished by the truth coming out of her brother's mouth. "Seriously, Arthur?"

Arthur put his hands on his hips. "Seriously, Morgana. Don't you dare tell father either."

"You honestly think I would? I'd rather tell someone they had two months left to live. But, anyway, back to the main point: Merlin's really your boyfriend?"

"Yes, now shut it before the entire school hears you!"

"I think everyone will know soon enough," she said. "It's mostly rumour now in some circles, but not acknowledged as fact, yet."

"And I'm not a kleptomaniac!" Merlin had to make clear. "I just…" he looked away, blushing.

Arthur beamed. "Just wanted to wear my jacket?"

Merlin nodded, not trusting his voice.

Gwen kept beaming as if they'd just announced their wedding plans. "Merlin, do you have any idea how adorable you're being right now?"

"Oh, hush," said Merlin, face a blazing red.

"Well, I better go," said Arthur. "They're waiting for me." He edged closer to Merlin and said softly: "Do I get a kiss?"

"In front of half the school?"

"Um, good point. After the game, then."

"You'll win," said Merlin fondly. "I'm sure of it."

"Nice to know you have such faith in me," Arthur smiled. "Well, wish me luck."

Merlin smiled back. "Good luck, Arthur."

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder, touch lingering, before jogging back onto the pitch.

**

Merlin only had a small understanding of football, but he knew enough to know that what Valiant did was deserving of a red card or a yellow card at least. Lance was still on the ground in pain, holding his knee, and the referee had stopped the game to award a penalty shot to Arthur's team.

"Red card him, you stupid ref!" Merlin yelled, but others were booing and shouting too, so he doubted he was heard.

"Lance might be faking," said Vivian, who was standing on the other side of Gwen. Gwen was on Merlin's left, Morgana on his right. Elena was also there, along with a few other girls to cheer on their chosen man. Merlin felt a little out of place (but not by much).

"What do you mean by that, Goodridge?" said Gwen, sporting a small sneer on her face, surprisingly.

Vivian fluttered her lashes. "Oh, you know footballers always like doing those feints or whatever. DuLac is clearly faking."

"No, he's not!" Gwen shouted into her face.

"He is!" Vivian shouted back.

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"IS!"

"Oh, God, shut up!" Morgana groaned. "No need to get so riled over a stupid game."

"Valiant just hurt Leon," Merlin newly informed her.

"Fucking bastard!" Morgana screamed. "I'll have the ref's head if he doesn't give Valiant the red card!"

But the referee only showed Valiant the yellow card. Morgana was spitting nails.

"It's just a stupid game," Merlin reminded her. She rounded on him, eyes flashing, and Merlin gulped and backed off quickly.

"Let's see how well you'll take it if Arthur is the next to get hurt."

She was right, but he didn't want to say anything.

Finally, after a few more minutes of cheering him on, Arthur scored a goal. Merlin jumped up and down like one of those crazy football nuts he'd seen on the telly he never thought he'd be mimicking. Arthur and his team piled in pure glee as madness ascended them. If Merlin had one of those horns to blow he'd be blowing it until his temples burst.

The game continued, and it wasn't just Arthur who needed water every once in a while, but Merlin as well as he got even more into the game. Lance kept playing, but was limping slightly from the fall, his knee bandaged up. Leon was doing okay as well, not nearly as injured as Lance. Things were going back and forth without any scoring going on, and just when Merlin hoped it stayed that way so that Arthur would win with at least 1-0, Valiant intercepted Arthur from gaining much ground and stole the ball.

"No!" Merlin shouted. He bemoaned even more, and more loudly, when Valiant ended up scoring. Now it was Valiant's turn to hog pile with his team. Merlin wanted to throw the water bottle at Valiant's head.

"It's still anyone's game," Gwen said.

"Yeah, I know," Merlin sighed. Didn't mean he had to enjoy watching Valiant score.

As the match continued, both teams did well. For a while, Valiant's team was ahead by two points, but then one of Valiant's teammates, Rience, goofed and Arthur got the ball. Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, and Elena cheered him on, loud and excited. Merlin felt like they should be wearing cheerleader outfits and waving pom-poms.

"Go Arthur!" Merlin screamed.

Then, out of nowhere, Valiant intercepted. He slammed into Arthur's side, knocking him down. Valiant tried to run toward the opposite goal with the ball, but the referee blew his whistle. Arthur was on the ground, rolling around in agony. Merlin saw red.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" He started to run out onto the pitch, but Morgana and Gwen stopped him. "Let me go!"

"You can't go out there, you idiot," said Morgana.

"Valiant and his mates won't let you live it down if you do," Gwen said softly. "And you might out yourselves completely to the entire school. It's only rumour now, but if you act like an over-protective spouse…"

Merlin backed down, but he was still seething. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Arthur's tough," Morgana reassured him. "My brother's taken these kinds of hits before."

"And anyway, Valiant was shown the yellow card again, so it's not like he got away with it," said Gwen.

"I still don't like it," Merlin said lowly, his throat burning.

"You can always kiss it better later," Gwen said out loud, winking, and he turned red for a different reason.

"What, what?" said Vivian, looking at them in turn.

"What about kissing Arthur better?" said Elena, grinning.

Merlin buried his face into his hands, the sleeves of Arthur's jacket smooshed against his nose so that Arthur's scent assaulted him. He breathed it in deeply as he calmed himself.

"Hey, isn't that Arthur's jacket?" said Sophia, suddenly realizing.

"It is!" said Vivian. How had they not noticed before?

"So is it true?" Elena asked him, face lit up in glee. "Are you really dating Arthur Pendragon?"

"I thought he was straight!" bemoaned Elaine Astolat.

"Arthur is so rugged," agreed Freya. "There's no way he's gay."

"You did this, didn't you?" said Elaine accusingly to Merlin. "You turned him gay!"

Merlin's mouth fell open as he stared at them in shock. "I—what?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Gwen scoffed. "You can't _turn_ a person gay! You either are or you're not."

"But Arthur used to date Sophia here," said Elaine, patting Sophia in sympathy.

"He lied to me!" Sophia wailed.

"Oh, hell," Merlin groaned. He edged away from the girls slowly, hoping not to be noticed, but then the girls turned accusing stares at him. He froze in fear.

"Get back here, Emrys," said Vivian scarily.

"We've a bone to pick with you!" exclaimed Elaine.

"Eep!" was all Merlin could voice as he ran for it. He didn't want to leave the pitch, mainly because he was still worried for Arthur and he wanted to stay and see if Arthur would win. So he ran around the edge, nearly barreling over a few spectators and other students who gathered around the pitch to show their support instead of staying in the bleachers. The girls (except for Gwen, Morgana, and Elena) ran after him, demanding he stop and 'get his just desserts'. Whatever the hell that was. It wasn't his fault Arthur wanted to be with him and not any of them!

Suddenly, he tripped and fell against another person as he tried to break his fall, arms flailing. He and the other person went down in a heap. The girls stopped just before they could trip over them.

"Ow, bloody hell!"

"Sorry," said Merlin. As he started to get back to his feet he saw it had been Caradoc he'd just collided with. "Er…"

"Emrys? I should have guessed." Caradoc snorted. "You're one of the clumsiest people I've ever known."

Then the girls tried to grab hold of Merlin to haul him off. Merlin squirmed, trying to fight them off as carefully as he could; he didn't like to even think about hurting girls. His mother always told him how to behave around women and to be very understanding of their feelings. They held firm, even when he tried to power out of their grip.

"Oi, let go! I'm innocent in Arthur's feelings for me, I swear! He's always been a giant prat to me and it's because he didn't want anyone to know the truth!"

"Should we believe him, girls?" said Elaine. They looked at one another.

"Nah!" they said.

"Oi!" Merlin exasperated. "What're you going to do to me?" he dreaded asking.

"How about ripping off his trousers and sending them up the flagpole?" said Sophia.

"Yes," said Vivian with malicious glee. "Get his trousers off!"

"I bet his underpants are pink!" said Elaine, giggling.

"Ack, no!" Merlin gasped. "Stop!"

The girls pinned him to the ground to begin in removing his trousers. Caradoc stood there in wide-eyed amusement.

"Help!" Merlin pleaded. He didn't know whether to be mortified by the removal of his trousers or having it done by girls. They'd just got them down to his thighs, his grip on them as hard as he could without them ripping, when he was rescued by a group of footballers: Arthur's teammates.

"Hands off Arthur's beau now, ladies," said Gwaine as he pulled two girls off Merlin at once with ease, even as they tried to slap and kick him.

"Not something you should do to him just because you're jealous," said Lance. Elyan and Percy were also there, pulling off girls one by one. Freya looked to be blushing profusely while Percival kept hold of her.

"He forced Arthur into an illicit affair!" growled Sophia. "And I won't stand for it!"

"Then you better sit," said Gwaine, forcing her onto an empty folding chair. Merlin quickly pulled his trousers back on, face red. Gwaine had given him an amused look after noticing his underpants but otherwise said nothing. "Let me explain the facts about being gay," Gwaine continued, and began his lecture on how being homosexual wasn't a choice (whether she'd believe him, Merlin was not sure). 

Merlin, embarrassed and wanting to get away from the agitated girls, took off toward the locker room on the other side of the pitch where Morgana and Gwen were, and he noticed too late that Arthur was also standing there. Merlin glanced around the pitch to see that it was mostly empty. Was it over and he missed it thanks to the girls?

"Merlin, thank God," said Arthur. "Gwaine and the others got to you in time, I see."

"Yeah," said Merlin. "But are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." Arthur gave him an assuring smile. It was still beautiful, even if he had one or two crooked teeth. Merlin smiled back. "I'm tough as nails, as are all Pendragons."

"What's up with the game?" Merlin asked. "Who won? I missed what happened on account of trying to keep my trousers on."

Arthur guffawed, head thrown back. "Don't let Sophia bother you. She's still upset about our break up. Most of the other girls like to follow her example."

Merlin fought a smile. "Like the guys do with you?"

Arthur shrugged as if it were no big deal. "I suppose. It's a burden being so popular."

"And full of yourself?" Merlin teased. Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's neck as if he were dragging him into a headlock but only pulled him closer. Merlin blushed.

"You are—" Arthur's tone was both warm and scolding, his lips twitching as he fought off a grin. Merlin gave him a sweet, innocent look, fluttering his lashes.

"In trouble?" he finished for his boyfriend.

Arthur finally beamed, and then planted a wet kiss onto Merlin's cheek.

"Not all the guys follow my example," he said. "Take you, for instance."

"Why'd I want to be a giant prat?"

Arthur tilted Merlin's head down and gave him a noogie after all. Merlin cried out in protest and tried to pull away, but his head was held fast.

"None of that flirting now, boys," quipped Morgana. "The coach is coming."

Arthur released Merlin, whose hair was now standing on end from all the rubbing.

"Mr. Pendragon," said the coach. "After some careful deliberation the referee and I have decided you don't get a yellow card."

"Yes!" Arthur crowed.

"But we'll have to aware a penalty to Valiant's team."

"Bugger," Arthur lamented. "Oh well; we've still got the most penalty shots, thanks to Val."

"Game's not over yet?" said Merlin.

"No, but it's close." Arthur stared at Merlin for a while, face blank, and Merlin dearly wished he could just damn the consequences and plant a big kiss on those soft lips. Who cared if anyone saw now? The entire school would know by tomorrow anyway.

"Arthur…" Merlin stepped forward.

"Wish me luck," said Arthur.

"I… yeah," said Merlin. "Good luck. But whatever happens…"

"Don't worry, Merlin. I'll make Valiant rue the day he ever laid a hand on you."

Gwen and Elena were aww-ing at the scene they were making.

"Arthur," said Lance, suddenly there and dragging his captain away. "C'mon, it's not over yet."

After one more glance at his boyfriend, Arthur walked back onto the pitch.

**

It came down to the wire: 5-5. They had to rely on penalty shots. Merlin was biting his thumb nail, he was so nervous. Arthur's Keeper was Percival, whom was like a brick wall and perfect for his position. The goals the opposing team scored was only by luck and most likely because Percy was a little slower than the rest of Arthur's team.

Valiant's team only had three penalty shots, and only one of those went into the net, which had been the last kick made by Valiant. They celebrated as if they'd already won, but it wasn't over yet; it was Arthur's team's turn to kick their penalties.

They had eight tries to win. Merlin, not much of a pious person, prayed hard. First shot, by Elyan, was blocked. Second shot, by Lance, was blocked (and Merlin guessed it was all thanks to his injury). Third shot, by Owain, was blocked. But the fourth, by Gwaine, went straight into the net. They were tied again.

"Yes!" crowed Merlin. "Come on, guys! You can do it!"

"Show 'em what yer made of, Little Brother!"

"Go Knights in Red!" Gwen yelled.

The fifth shot, by Leon, was blocked. Morgana bemoaned loudly, saddened.

Next, Arthur stepped up to the goal line. Merlin's heart was in his throat.

"C'mon, Arthur," he whispered to himself, hands clasped to his chest. "If you make this shot, I will snog you half to death, and I don't care if everyone sees."

He watched in anticipation as Arthur set the ball on the line and then stepped back. He stood still for a long while, and Merlin got the feeling he was ignoring everything else around him, focusing on only getting the ball into the net.

Arthur sprinted forward, faster than Merlin had seen him do in a long time, and kicked the ball at an angle, putting a spin on it. For a heart-stopping moment it looked as if it was going to hit the side of the pole, but it hadn't.

Merlin's face split so wide he feared he looked ridiculous and he was bouncing up and down before he knew he was doing it. The ball had sailed straight by the keeper and found nothing but net. The whistle blew, and the game was over. Arthur's team won 7-6. Arthur was able to retain his captaincy.

Merlin lost sight of his boyfriend among a sea of red and then other people from the stands came down to congratulate them. Gwaine had torn his shirt off, revealing his perfectly sculpted body, and nearly all the girls in the vicinity swooned at the sight, and a handful of guys as well (Merlin was even having a hard time himself). Many other players were stripping off their shirts, jumping for joy, weeping, singing, and doing all sorts of happy dances and gropes with each other. Merlin hoped Arthur wasn't getting groped as well.

But then, before he could reach his boyfriend, an angry sea of yellow came at them. Valiant was in a rage.

"Cheater!" he shouted. "You're a dirty fucking cheater!"

"He's no such thing!" Lance shouted back, and then there was a sudden fight as someone from Valiant's team hit Lance in the jaw. All hell broke loose.

The ref and others tried to break it up, whistle blowing as if that would do any good. Valiant batted away others as he fought toward the middle; toward Arthur. "Pendragon!"

Merlin saw Arthur turn as if in slow motion. He'd been helping Gwaine pull off Hengest from Geraint at the time. Merlin wanted to go to Arthur's rescue, but he was no fighter; he'd most likely get creamed if he went into the fray.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed, feeling like a damsel in distress, or one that was about to watch her beloved get run through by a sword, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

But then, someone whipped by and jumped into the mass of bodies just in time to receive Valiant's fist instead of Arthur. Those around, just beginning to calm down, stopped in shock. They looked down at the knocked out Caradoc, whom was bleeding from the head. Merlin was frozen in his shock, a block of ice settling in the pit of his stomach.

Valiant had used a pair of brass knuckles.

As Valiant was being hauled away by the coach and a couple teachers (who finally arrived on scene from the commotion), Merlin made his way toward Arthur. A majority of the team was still there, red and yellow from both sides, and Arthur was kneeling beside Caradoc, checking for a pulse and pulling down his eyelid.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up, his face weary and troubled. "Merlin. I can't believe it. Caradoc…"

"I know." He could hardly believe it either.

"Don't worry, he's alive," said Arthur, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. A stretcher came for Caradoc and the proper authorities were also contacted. It was ironic that the one person that wasn't on the football team, who really had nothing to do with what was going on between Arthur and Merlin, was the one who got hurt the worst.

"I don't know if this is appropriate right now," said Merlin softly as he approached Arthur, "but I had told myself that if you made the shot and won I was going to kiss you."

Arthur smiled softly, for a moment, but then schooled his features. "Well, since Valiant lost and you're still in one piece…"

"And Caradoc isn't dead."

"Yes, and that; and Valiant is most likely in a lot of trouble right now, I would hope that today warranted some kind of reward for a job well done."

"So, not a pompous arse anymore then," Merlin grinned.

"Of course not," scoffed Arthur.

"Or a barbarian," continued Merlin, "or conceited, dense, egocentric, fatuous..."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

**


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur had decided to go home with Merlin after the match ended. Caradoc had been rushed to hospital, but from what was understood it wasn't too serious and Caradoc should be able to go back to school by Monday. Valiant, however, had been suspended.

"Don't you need anything from home first?" Merlin asked Arthur as they walked together.

"I've already packed what I need in my duffle bag." Arthur held it up. "I was anticipating it, you see. Besides, I could always borrow from you, since you're so inclined to borrow from me."

Merlin flushed, huddling into Arthur's jacket. "You sure I can continue wearing it? You can have it back if you're cold."

"I'm fine. I'm brilliant, in fact. Go ahead and keep it on. Besides, Gwen's right; you are quite adorable in my jacket."

Merlin ducked his head, burrowing deeper into the warmth. "Am not," he said feebly.

"You are," Arthur grinned. "And when I do get to wear it again it'll smell like you."

"Is that why you're letting me? Not because you're trying to be a gentleman."

"It's because of that, too!" Arthur put an arm around him, pulling him close. "Getting your scent on something of mine is an added bonus."

"How romantic."

"It is, rather," Arthur nodded sagely. "I'm the perfect boyfriend! The epitome of romanticism!"

"And superciliousness," Merlin laughed.

Arthur grinned. "I am quite super, aren't I?"

"No, it doesn't mean…" Merlin shook his head in despair. Arthur kissed him on the cheek, beaming.

Merlin guessed he could allow his boyfriend to have a blond moment every once in a while.

**

When they entered the Emrys household, Hunith greeted them both with big hugs and sloppy kisses: Arthur's on both cheeks and Merlin got his—as he sometimes did—on the mouth. Arthur gave him the eyebrow, but Merlin ignored him.

"I'll put the kettle on," said Hunith, and she went into the kitchen to do just that.

"Is there something you're not telling me, dearest boyfriend of mine?"

"No, why do you say that?" He slipped Arthur's jacket off and hung it up.

"You kiss your Mum on the mouth often, then?" Arthur teased.

Merlin shrugged as if it were no big deal, which to him it wasn't. "Sometimes she does. It's not something to get excited about."

"Ah, no, of course not."

"It's just something we've done since I was little," Merlin continued.

"Since your father passed away?"

"Er, well," Merlin floundered a bit. "No, I don't think so. I just remember always doing that with her. It's just a sign of affection between us." He shrugged again.

"Uh huh," Arthur gave him a teasing grin. "It's all very innocent."

"It is! What do you take me for?"

They sat on the love seat in the sitting room, thighs pressed together. Merlin had his hand on the top of his thigh for all of two seconds before Arthur took it in his. Merlin smiled.

"Well, a Mummy's boy, for one," said Arthur.

Merlin gave him a look.

"And someone who doesn't seem to mind swapping a bit of spit with his Mummy."

Merlin punched him in the arm. "I do not!"

"I don't know if I can handle seeing someone who gets a little Mummy loving on the side."

"I do _not!_ " Merlin denied more venomously, reddening.

Hunith then came in with a tea tray piled with tea cups and the teapot. "Yelling at Arthur again, love? You really should get a better hold on that temper of yours."

Merlin said nothing as his Mum poured the tea, frowning and somewhat mortified. Arthur leered at him for a moment before offering to help serve the tea, but Hunith waved him away.

"You're the guest, Arthur," she said. "I do not make the guests serve the tea. Now, tell me how your day went."

The majority of the evening was spent talking about what happened at school and the match Arthur had against Valiant. Hunith was a good listener and also very understanding and patient. Merlin told her about the girls assaulting him and their intentions (Arthur laughed at that, apparently hadn't known just what the girls had planning), and then how Caradoc became a sudden hero by saving Arthur from getting gravely injured. Arthur finished their story by saying how they kissed in front of everyone—well, everyone still there at the time. Some of the students had left after Valiant's team descended upon Arthur's, wanting nothing to do with the fight.

"It's public now?" said Hunith, both elated and wary about the news, which was quite the feat to pull off even for her. "You've both been outed, then?"

Arthur and Merlin nodded slowly.

"What will your father say?" she asked Arthur.

Arthur shrugged, trying to stay calm and cool about it. "He might be angry, he might ignore it or deny it; I don't know. He's a hard man to read most of the time."

"But he does love you," she said, a little anxiously. "He wouldn't kick you out of the house, surely?"

"I honestly don't know," he said thoughtfully. "I never really thought much about it; I've been too busy with other things to wonder what my father would think. It's possible, though, that he might kick me out."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Hunith cried and stood from the armchair to press Arthur into her bosom. "If anything should happen, if he does kick you out, you can stay here with me!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Emrys," he said, face squished into her chest.

In that moment, Merlin adored his Mum more than he could image.

**

After supper, she bade them a good night with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Merlin's entire body was suddenly too warm and his throat was dry. After that one night, the first night Arthur stayed over, she had handed him a box of condoms and some lube, and he was so embarrassed he could only squeak out a promise to use them when they were ready, and flew into his bedroom. He knew that the look she'd just given him was her silent understanding that those things could very well get used tonight and she was giving him her consent to go and be randy teenagers and pretend she wasn't even in the house. Merlin wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

But Arthur, being oblivious to her signals said goodnight back and then herded Merlin into his bedroom. The moment the door was shut, Arthur tried to embrace him, but Merlin slipped away and sat on the edge of the bed facing his telly, which had a playstation and Wii hooked up, along with a DVD player.

"What do you want to do first?" he jabbered nervously. "Play some sports on the Wii? Or a fighter game on the playstation? Or maybe we could watch a movie."

Arthur sat next to him. "I wouldn't mind a bit of porn."

Merlin's mouth fell open and his cheeks blazed pink. "I don't have porn! Is that all you think about?"

Arthur nonchalantly put an arm around him and leaned in very close. "Not since I started going out with you." He kissed Merlin's neck.

Merlin tried pushing him away but Arthur held fast. "Oi, stop it! I'm not in the mood."

"You're worse than a bird," Arthur snorted. "Fine, then. We'll watch a movie."

"Great!" Merlin stood abruptly and hurried to his DVD collection. "What would you like to see?"

"If I had my way right now, you naked," Arthur said smugly. "But since you're being a giant girl then I wouldn't mind some Pirates of the Caribbean."

Merlin blushed softly as he opted to ignore Arthur's lewd comment. "All right, Pirates it is."

They snuggled together on the bed, feet entangled and Merlin's head on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur's arm around him. Just as Captain Jack Sparrow arrived on screen, Arthur began kissing the side of Merlin's face, temple, neck, and ear. Merlin squirmed every time Arthur found a more ticklish spot, and then shut his eyes as if in pain when Arthur found a more sensitive spot.

"Can't you just pay attention to the film?" he said.

"Kind of hard to do when you're so warm and sweet smelling in my arms," Arthur made his point more clearly by kissing him again. "And so alluring; pray tell, what is that perfume you're wearing?"

Merlin shoved him lightly. "I don't wear perfume, you prat."

"Fine. What cologne, then?"

"Not wearing any."

"You're joking," Arthur blinked. "You're not wearing any scent?"

"Just my soap and shampoo," Merlin said, staring at him incredulously. "But I haven't bathed yet today, so I might be somewhat rank in certain areas."

"Oh, no," said Arthur reassuringly, nosing into Merlin's neck. "You don't stink at all. I can tell you might need a shower later, but you're not bad." Arthur sucked on a bit of skin under Merlin's ear. "Mmm, not bad at all; not even a little."

Merlin shivered, face warming. "Thanks. I think."

Halfway through the film, Arthur couldn't stop touching Merlin; his hands roamed Merlin's stomach, thighs, flank, chest, and anything else he'd happen upon. Merlin tried to ignore it, but it wasn't easy, especially when Arthur's knuckles kept lightly ghosting across his groin. It was very clear what Arthur wanted, and even if they'd touched before Merlin still felt like a novice, and that he'd royally mess things up and drive Arthur away in disappointment.

Arthur didn't seem to have any problems with it, from the way he was acting, and it made Merlin's resolve crumble with each slow caress. Arthur was determined to get what he wanted, it seemed, and Merlin really had no qualms with it, but deep down he still felt insecure with his body. He was all long limbs and awkwardness, and Arthur was firm muscles and strong self-confidence. When Arthur's hand began slipping beneath his shirt, riding it up, and partially underneath the hem of his jeans, Merlin tensed.

"What's wrong?" Arthur looked up from Merlin's exposed collarbone, which he'd been sucking on.

"We really shouldn't… we should just watch the film."

"You want to watch the film," Arthur pointed out. " _I_ want to get naked and wild with you."

"Arthur…" Merlin wanted it too, but….

"Don't over-think this, Merlin." Arthur slowly unbuttoned his jeans. "Just go with the flow, take what you want and damn the consequences."

"But," Merlin had an argument all ready, but it died in his throat the moment Arthur's hand found his cock and gently squeezed.

Merlin surrendered before he knew he was doing it. He tilted his head up and their lips met. They kissed a little more elegantly now, having done it enough times, but they still slid wetly together, still sucked and licked each other's mouths like beginners. Merlin was suddenly shirtless, jeans opened, and Arthur slowly stroked him in his pants. His hips jerked when Arthur's thumb swiped the underside, sticky pre-come wetting it.

"Get these off," whispered Arthur as he tugged Merlin's jeans down, Merlin complied without a second thought, skin going rosy and cock thickening and bobbing over his stomach. Arthur touched him gently again, with reverence instead of the passionate need a minute ago. Merlin found himself responding more to it, opening up more, and Arthur was soon naked as well and half over him, turning him onto his side to face away from him.

Merlin felt both anxious and turned on. Arthur was pressed along his back and rear, barely a space between them. Then his hand travelled from Merlin's hip to the slight swell of his arse. Arthur cupped him, fondling, and then carefully pried his cheeks apart. Merlin grew hot all over, and shuddered.

"Arthur," he moaned, needy and scared.

"Hush," Arthur breathed into his ear. He gently swiped a fingertip down Merlin's crevice and over the wrinkled skin, testing. He teased the puckered circle and Merlin clamped shut.

"I don't think…" Merlin whispered.

"All right," said Arthur. "A little pretending, then?"

He tentatively slid his hard cock across the nervous hole and along soft hairs and balls to push between Merlin's thighs. They weren't as skinny as he first thought; they had just enough meat on them to create the perfect, tight channel for Arthur to use. He brought an arm underneath Merlin's body so he could grasp both hips and started thrusting experimentally. He kissed the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin instinctually brought a hand back to hold onto Arthur's hip as he moved, face partially buried into the pillow as heat crept into his face. Although it was quite an innocent act, comparatively, it still felt intimate. When Arthur wrapped himself tighter against him, left hand around Merlin's cock, Merlin lost all care of how he looked as he shoved his arse back against Arthur, urging him on.

He suddenly felt a wet fingertip push against his hole again, and this time, because he was more focused on the feeling and concentrating on the movements, his body let it in. Once he felt the intrusion, he tensed slightly, but Arthur buried it all the way and wiggled it against the tender spot inside. Merlin came before he could fully process everything, his body clenching reflexively around Arthur's finger, mouth fallen open in a silent gasp, spunk pearling the bed sheets.

"That was beautiful," Arthur whispered into his neck. Arthur was so far gone; heat of his pleasure coiling in his belly, that even a small push of the tip of his cock into the threshold of Merlin's body drove him over the brink. Merlin gasped sharply from the blunt head pushing into his tight hole, forcing him open, and stuffed his fist into his mouth. He didn't pull away; and neither did Arthur as he came, just barely inside Merlin, most of it escaping and splashing on Merlin's skin and along the outside of his arse.

Arthur lazily kissed Merlin's neck and shoulder as they lay there, sated. Merlin's arse hole felt strange from the slight stretch, but otherwise fine. He was confident enough to know that he'd have the courage one day soon for them to go all the way.

**

Saturday morning, after eating the huge breakfast Hunith had cooked them, they lounged in Merlin's bedroom again, lying on opposite ends of the bed. Merlin was subconsciously rubbing Arthur's foot while lying on his side, tucked into Arthur's body.

"You need a shower," Arthur murmured around Merlin's naked ankle. He slipped Merlin's sock off completely, flung it aside, and then kissed the top of his foot.

"Look who's talking," said Merlin. "I can smell your arse sweat from here."

"And I can smell my scent on you from here."

Merlin blushed, closing his eyes. "It's your fault."

"No, it's yours."

"How's it my fault?"

"For being so bloody alluring; for making me want to mark you, despoil you; for making me go crazy with need of you."

Merlin stuck his toes into Arthur's face to get revenge for all the times Arthur did it to him, but the result wasn't what he'd hoped for: Arthur curled a hand around Merlin's foot and sucked two toes into his mouth. Merlin squawked.

"You're disgusting!"

"You're delicious." Arthur swiped his tongue along the top of Merlin's foot.

"You're mad," Merlin jerked slightly, a little ticklish. "Completely and utterly…"

Arthur ran a hand up Merlin's trouser leg. "You need a shave."

"I do not," Merlin laughed. "I'm not a girl."

"Sometimes I wonder," Arthur snickered. "No, seriously, it would be so hot. I think you should."

"You're insane," Merlin said, shivering from the feel of Arthur's lips around his big toe. "Seriously, I'm worried about you."

**

Despite Merlin's best efforts to keeping their time together more innocent than last night, he found himself stripped from the waist down, as was Arthur, with Arthur's mouth swallowing him nearly to the root. Merlin stroked Arthur mostly, only kissing it once in a while; he wasn't used to the heady scent of Arthur yet, especially since neither of them had washed yet. He almost suggested they have a shower together, but held his tongue. With his Mum still home she was sure to find out about them sharing the bathroom, and that would be too embarrassing.

Arthur petted the side of his face to urge him more on his cock, but Merlin did only what he was comfortable with, even while Arthur was enthusiastically sucking him down and rolling his balls gently in his hand. Merlin only did kittenish licks.

When Merlin was close to emptying into Arthur's mouth, there was a knock on the door. Merlin's first instinct was to jump away from Arthur before his Mum came in, but Arthur held on and had thought fast: he threw one of the blankets over them well enough so that only their feet and heads stuck out. They were facing each other's feet again, but it was less embarrassing than the alternative.

"Merlin?" came Hunith's voice from behind the door. "Arthur?" she slowly began opening it just a crack.

"Don't come in!" Merlin squeaked nervously.

Hunith got only a glimpse of them on the bed, and then quickly hid herself more behind the door, keeping it ajar.

"Oh! Sorry about that, dear. I didn't think you'd be involved in such things during the day."

"That's all right, Mrs. Emrys," said Arthur. Merlin kicked him lightly.

"I was just coming to tell you that I'm off to the supermarket. Was there anything either of you need?"

"No, we're good, Mum," Merlin said tersely.

"You two being careful?"

"Yes!" Merlin flushed.

"I gave you condoms for a reason, love."

"We're not doing that, Mum!" Merlin thought he was going to die of embarrassment, and even more so when Arthur slid under the blanket and latched himself back onto his wilting cock.

"I know that, dear. I had noticed your positions on the bed; I know what you're up to."

"Mother!"

"You still should use protection, though. If you like, I can get you something from that erotic shop in town…"

"No, thank you, Mum! Now, could you just—"

"All right, I didn't mean to interrupt. Have a nice time while I'm out."

She shut the door. Merlin buried his face in his hands. Arthur released Merlin's half-hard dick to let out peals of laughter.

"Not funny, you prat!"

Still laughing softly, Arthur announced, "I bloody love your mother."

**

While Hunith was gone, they continued their affectionate caresses and kisses in the shower. Arthur had been the one to voice the idea, and since Merlin had already thought about it (and his Mum was gone for a while) he agreed, although somewhat shyly. Arthur smiled, adoring Merlin when he acted sweet and innocent.

Merlin's erection returned with a vengeance, and Arthur hadn't needed to do much to coax it back to life. Arthur was an Adonis under the warm spray: hair plastered to his head, water beading and running down his smooth, lightly tanned skin; cock fat and heavy between them. They kissed with open mouths; deep, sucking kisses and gentle love bites. He thought Arthur was going to stay on his mouth for hours, but eventually he diverted his attentions to Merlin's neck, suckling and nipping there. Arthur's hand was slow but firm around him, neglecting his own cock. Merlin's hands were too busy gripping Arthur's shoulders in order to stay upright.

"We should finish soon," he whispered, staring at the top of the shower curtain.

"Whatever for?" chortled Arthur. "Don't be in such a hurry."

"We don't know when my Mum will be home, though…"

"I'm sure she's giving us plenty of time to be alone. Most likely one of her main reasons for leaving in the first place." He made Merlin look him in the eye. "Aren't you enjoying it?"

"Of course I am," Merlin smiled. "Just, you know, don't want another embarrassing incident."

Arthur chuckled, kissing Merlin's collarbone. "If your mother finds out we're in the shower together I doubt she'll say anything. She's a great lady."

Merlin couldn't argue with that, and neither could his cock as it pulsed in Arthur's experienced and large hand.

**

To stay another night, Arthur phoned his father to make sure it was okay. Merlin sat worryingly in the kitchen with his Mum, sipping hot chocolate. He could only catch bits of the conversation, but it didn't sound heated. During the end of it, Arthur came into the kitchen.

"Yes, father, I'm positive his mother doesn't mind. In fact, she's sitting right here; would you like to…"

Hunith grabbed his mobile from his ear and easily addressed Uther with: "You need not worry, Mr. Pendragon, your son is welcome to stay as long as he likes. And you have my word that I'll take good care of him."

Merlin bit his thumbnail as he stared at his Mum incredulously. Arthur looked more worried than him as he gawked at her. There was near silence as Hunith patiently listened to Uther, his low rumbling voice inaudible from where they were. Merlin glanced warily at Arthur, who kept his gaze on Hunith.

"Oh, indeed," she suddenly exclaimed. "Your son is such a dear, a real gentleman; I can only guess he got such wonderful traits from his father."

Arthur choked back a surprised laugh and Merlin's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Oh, you're welcome, Mr. Pendragon… oh, all right; Uther it is. And you may call me Hunith."

Oh hell, thought Merlin, they were bonding! From the look on Arthur's face he was most likely thinking the same thing.

Hunith suddenly giggled. "You're too kind! But really, it isn't a problem. Arthur can come over any time he likes. Perhaps one day we could get the chance to meet face to face."

Merlin fervently hoped not.

"You're most welcome. I'll give you back to Arthur now. It was lovely getting to chat with you."

When Arthur got his mobile back, he spoke into it as if he were about to get yelled at, but then his expression turned into one of relief. Finally, after hanging up, he said, "My father says it's okay if I stayed the night again, provided that next time…" Arthur gulped, "that next time he gets to meet you, and Merlin."

Merlin blanched. He hadn't even had the horrible pleasure of meeting him when at school, because he never got into such serious trouble that would warrant a trip to the headmaster's office. Now he had to meet the man under normal circumstances?

"How wonderful!" Hunith beamed, clapping. "I'd love to meet your father in person! Is he very handsome like you, Arthur?" she winked.

Arthur blushed softly. "Er, dunno. I never thought of him in that way, really. I suppose to some he might be."

"Of course he would be," said Hunith. "You don't find him handsome, not at all?"

Arthur shrugged, looking away, and his cheeks still a bit red. "He's just my father. Mostly he's scary, and severe."

"He sounded fine over the phone," she said. "But I'm sure that he is just doing what he thinks is best when trying to raise you. Hard men like that have been through a lot in their past; I'm sure that he has a good heart. Now then," she clapped once, "what shall we do this afternoon? Do either of you have any ideas?"

Arthur turned his eyes to Merlin, who looked back as innocently as possible.

"Come now," said Hunith. "You must have some idea, other than getting naked with each other."

"Mum!" Merlin gaped.

"I know!" she suddenly exclaimed, making them jump, and then went to grab her coat. "Allow me to escort you on your first date. Oh, don't look at me like that, Merlin, I know very well you two haven't had a proper date yet. You just fell into bed together, didn't you?"

"We didn't… it wasn't like that," Merlin floundered.

"A date sounds like a wonderful idea," said Arthur smoothly. "Will I be treating out two young ladies or just Merlin?"

"Excuse me!?" Merlin gasped.

Hunith laughed. "No, no, dear! I'll drop you two off at the cinema or wherever you wish to go, and then in a few hours I'll pick you up."

"Shame," Arthur deadpanned. "I was hoping to have you on my arm as well, Mrs. Emrys."

"Smooth talker," she berated lightly, partially flattered. "Just use this time to bond more deeply with my darling boy. Make sure you treat him right."

"I promise I will, Mrs. Emrys."

*

Merlin had a lot more fun on their date than he thought he would, which was enough to make him forget the promise Hunith made with Uther. That night, after they came home and had a light dinner (and dessert), Arthur and Merlin retired to the bedroom. They lain together, facing each other with arms around each other; Merlin's face nestled into Arthur's neck.

"Do you think your father really will kick you out if you told him?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know what he'd do, to be honest. He might get angry and never want to see me again, or he'll think it's a phase and ignore it."

"…it's not a phase, is it?"

"No, of course not."

Merlin snuggled closer, closing his eyes, and kept an optimistic mind.

They ended up cuddling a lot more than they'd normally done, and even when they weren't touching they didn't go far from each other. Arthur's eyes were alight with affection and sweetness much more than mirth or anything malicious, and Merlin wished the weekend would never end.

**


	9. Chapter 9

A brand new week, and Merlin was actually excited to get up and go to school. Normally, he'd be either dreading it or optimistic for what he'd learn that day. Whenever he was happy to go to school it had something to do with his classes, but the bullying had given his love of learning a bitter edge. Now that there wasn't going to be much bullying any more, his joy was tenfold.

Then, the moment he entered the school, he got a cold splash of reality via a flier that was tacked on the school's bulletin board: the art show. It was this Saturday. Merlin's stomach dropped as he walked to his first period. He sat in class with confused butterflies instead of happy, fluttering ones.

During his art class, Professor Taliesin was going on and on about the upcoming show and how pleased he was with all the entries this year. Merlin's cheeks flushed pink and he tried to concentrate on his new project that had nothing to do with Arthur.

Then it was English Lit. class. He had a new book on the Greeks all ready to begin reading, but the thought left his mind the moment his eyes took in the classroom. Arthur was already there and sitting in his seat. Merlin stepped forward, partially annoyed and partially captivated.

"You're in my seat," he somehow ended up saying instead of his usual greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Merlin," Arthur purred, reclining in the chair like a king. "And how was art class?"

"Fine." Merlin stared, blinked. "How was History?"

"Boring!" Arthur sighed in a put upon manner, putting his hands behind his head. "Professor Gaius can be too long winded."

"He's a good man."

"I suppose," Arthur said. "Now, sit there," he pointed to the desk across from his.

"Why?" said Merlin.

"Just do it, my little nerd," Arthur quipped lightly.

Rolling his eyes, Merlin obeyed. "Right, now what?"

"Gimme your foot."

"Huh?" Merlin blinked.

"Just give me your bloody foot!" Arthur growled. Merlin lifted his leg partially and Arthur pulled it up the rest of the way into his lap. He then took off Merlin's shoe and began to rub his socky foot.

"Arthur, what—ohh…" Merlin tilted his head back and moaned. "That feels good."

"Now you know why I like it so much."

"Oh, this is heaven!" Merlin sighed.

"You two are sickening," said Kay when he entered the classroom.

"Bite me, Ereckson," Arthur said, giving him the two finger salute. Kay sneered and went to his seat.

After a while, Merlin got Arthur to go back to his own seat with a promise of something better than foot rubs after school. As Merlin turned to sit in his spot, Arthur quickly slapped his arse. Merlin squeaked, face burning.

"None of that in my classroom, Mr. Pendragon!" said Morgause, who had just arrived and seen the flirty swat.

"Sorry, ma'am," said Arthur. When she had her back to them, he winked at Merlin.

**

When class finished, Morgause asked Merlin to stay after. Arthur promised to wait for him in the hall.

"You don't have to do that," said Merlin.

"Of course I do. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Face red, head bowed, Merlin consented.

"Mr. Emrys," Morgause began. "You and Mr. Pendragon are officially a couple now I see."

Still blushing, but now smiling big enough to make his ear lift, Merlin said, "Yes, ma'am. He's a great boyfriend."

"Has he met your mother?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And does she approve?"

"Very much so," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm worried about what his father will do once he finds out. I'm no fan of Uther's, you see, so I worry for Arthur. He has a great mind, but he just doesn't seem to put much effort into his schoolwork. I do hope you'll become a good influence on him."

"Thanks, ma'am, I'll do my best."

"Make sure he spends a lot of time at your house. It can only be advantageous."

"Of course, Professor. May I go now?"

"There's one last thing." She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I believe this belongs to you."

"This is…?" Merlin slowly took it from her hand.

"It's the note I had confiscated a few weeks ago. I believe you have the right to read it now."

Swallowing, Merlin nodded. "I—thank you, Professor."

"Off with you now."

Merlin smiled and slipped the note into his pocket before leaving.

**

The moment Merlin got home, he ran straight to his room, flinging his jacket on a chair along the way.

"Merlin, is that you?"

"Yes, Mum," he called out before shutting his bedroom door. He pulled out the note and opened it immediately before his mother could interrupt him, breath quickening, and read:

_I have a proposition for you, which has been on my mind for a while now, and I hope you'll agree to it, or at least not laugh at me. I've never known anyone like you, Merlin Emrys, and I hope that you won't think it crazy if I asked you to have coffee with me sometime. Or maybe a lunch or dinner, if you would rather have that. If you reject me, I may have to do something drastic. You wouldn't want to see me beg on bended knee, Emrys! Don't make me do it! I'll give you flowers if I must!!_

Merlin's entire body flushed, and he had to screw his eyes shut from the overwhelming feelings assaulting him. Arthur had tried to ask him out before Valiant pummeled him! This must have been around the same time Arthur had argued with Valiant and told him to leave Merlin alone. But before he could get a hold of his emotions, there was a knock on his door.

"Merlin? Is everything all right?"

He opened the door and Hunith took one look at his face and teared up.

"Oh, my darling boy, what happened?" she saw the note in his hand. "No… Arthur didn't!"

"He…" Merlin swallowed a lump in his throat. "He's the best boyfriend ever, Mum!"

"Oh, Merlin!" Hunith held him against her bosom.

**

The next day, Merlin invited Arthur to come over to his place. Arthur whole-heartily agreed, and after getting pawed at and slobbered on by Hunith, they escaped into Merlin's bedroom.

They lay on the bed on opposite ends again while they talked. Arthur told him about Gwaine and Elena getting together, and how Lance was trying to get the courage to ask Gwen out, and that so far his father didn't have a clue about his preference or the fact that he was now dating a man.

"Also," Arthur continued after taking a deep breath, "I think my sister fancies Leon." He shuddered and Merlin felt it down his entire right side. "That's just not right."

"How is that not right?"

"Because Leon is one of my closest friends. He's like a big brother to me."

"Well, if he ends up marrying your sister then he really will be your brother."

"Shut up," Arthur stuck his foot into Merlin's face, as usual. "You're not helping!"

Merlin cringed and pushed Arthur's foot away, laughing under his breath.

After a moment of peace, and staring at the ceiling, Merlin said, "Ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"You know," Merlin coughed, a little embarrassed. "Marriage."

Arthur snorted. "Not as such. Wouldn't be doable with my father still around, would it?"

"Suppose not," said Merlin quietly. "Still, it's nice to think about."

"Hmm, suppose. You would look quite fetching in a wedding dress."

"Sod off!" Merlin sat up and tackled him, reaching over to grab the pillow and use it. Arthur, however, intercepted. Laughing, he wrestled Merlin onto his back and pinned him to the bed. Faces hot and panting, mouths inches away, they stared at each other. Arthur's features softened and then slowly he kissed Merlin on the lips. Then kissed his chin, jaw, cheek bone, jaw again, and then down to his neck. Merlin raised his head, giving him better access, and hummed happily.

"Would you ever ask me to?" Merlin said as Arthur descended further, lifting Merlin's shirt.

"To what?" Arthur asked, distracted by Merlin's belly.

"To marry me."

Arthur looked up, eyes so blue and round, it caught Merlin's breath.

"What brought this on? Isn't it a bit soon to be thinking about wedding bells?"

"Oh, well," Merlin pretended to act innocent. "Just wondering how you'd go on about it. If you'd ask me out for a coffee or dinner first or even if you'd _beg me on bended knee._ " Merlin's eyes sparkled with mischief now.

Arthur was confused for only a few seconds, and then his eyes bulged and his eyebrows flew into his hair line.

"Wait, how did--?"

Merlin produced the note from his pocket and waved it in the air between them. Arthur gaped, flushing darkly.

"Did…did Morgause…?"

"Yup," Merlin grinned. Arthur snatched the note out of his hand and stuck it into his own pocket. He was blushing all the way to the roots of his hair.

"We will never speak of it."

"But it was so sweet--"

"Never, Merlin! Is that clear?"

Beaming, Merlin nodded. "Yes, very." He wasn't sure why it embarrassed Arthur so much. He'd done plenty of things that would make Merlin's face blush a permanent red.

"Good. Now, no more talk. The only things I want to hear out of your mouth are moans, groans, and occasionally my name."

Arthur bent down to kiss Merlin's stomach again, fingers fiddling with the button on Merlin's jeans. Merlin hooked his legs around Arthur's strong back and tugged him down.

"Yes, Arthur!"

**

Merlin was walking on sunshine for most of the week. Between getting some loving from Arthur (they hadn't gone all the way yet, but it was still wonderful) and the nicer treatment from the others at school, Merlin felt like royalty. He mostly floated from class to class, day to day, with a nearly contained smile on his face.

Then, Friday came and ripped it all away.

"Don't forget that the art show is tomorrow, nine a.m.!" Professor Taliesin announced at the end of class. Merlin's stomach dropped.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"All right, Emrys?" asked Caradoc, startling him a bit.

"Oh, just peachy," he sighed.

"You don't look peachy. More like… turnippy."

Merlin stared.

"You get it?" Caradoc tried. "Turnip, not peach, because you look white as a sheet."

"Yeah, cheers, mate."

Caradoc looked as if he were about to leave, but then changed his mind and turned back around. "Is it Pendragon?" he asked. "If it is, I could help."

Merlin stared at him, skeptical. "Why'd you want to help me? I thought you didn't like Arthur."

Caradoc shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Well, he's your boyfriend, isn't he? I mean, why else did you think I saved him from Valiant?"

Merlin blinked, still not understanding.

Caradoc sighed and looked away, blushing. "It's because of you, all right? Don't make me say it again."

"I—er—what?" Merlin stood from his stool, setting his pallet down. "Why me?"

Caradoc kept his eyes averted, biting his bottom lip. "Because… I like you."

Merlin's cheeks heated unbidden. "Um…"

"And if Pendragon is the one you choose, and you're happy, then I won't stand in the way." Caradoc finally raised his head, and it hurt Merlin to see his eyes swimming in tears, but to his credit none fell.

"Caradoc, I—I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't," Caradoc snorted. "You only had eyes for the team's lead striker and hadn't thought to look in my direction even for a minute."

"But… I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm bisexual, actually. I think I am. I'm still attracted to girls!"

"Um, all right," Merlin blinked.

"But with Pendragon around, there was no way you'd notice me. Even with me sitting behind you, or hinting about how it hurt to see you exchanging notes with him or the cow eyes you'd have for each other. It was so sweet it made my stomach ache."

"I'm sorry," was all Merlin could think of to say. He hurt for the other teen, but in situations like this one he was clueless on what was the right thing to do. He hadn't thought that he was attractive enough to have this kind of boy problem.

"You're quite oblivious to things around you," Caradoc went on. "Unless the thing is something that interrupts your reading time or is annoying you or sticks its foot into your lap…"

"Okay, I get it," Merlin smiled softly, hopefully pacifying. "I have my head in the clouds."

"It's just one of the many things about you that makes you so adorable. That and your bookish nature, your shyness, and your eyes, lips, and hair, and don't forget your hands and fingers and…"

"Stop, stop," Merlin held his hands up, blushing so hard he was feeling a bit faint. "I get it, you fancy me!"

Caradoc glanced around nervously from Merlin's outburst, but no one seemed to have heard, or if they had they didn't care. "Er, good luck in the art show. I hope you win a ribbon, even if your painting is of Pendragon."

"Thanks," said Merlin.

Caradoc smiled and then turned to leave, but he stopped and turned back around again. "Oh, I forgot about the main reason I came over. Was there something you'd like to talk to me about, concerning anything that has you looking so glum? It bothers me to see you so sad."

Merlin sighed and sat on his stool again. "It's the art show. I don't know if I'm ready for Arthur to see my painting."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" said Caradoc, and then he laughed. "You haven't made him look like a moron or something, have you?"

Merlin let out a small huff. "No, it's just… I painted it before I started going out with him."

Caradoc stared. "So? What's wrong with that? He should be flattered by it. In fact," he sighed, "he'll be downright maddening! He'd be all sweet and lovey-dovey toward you and just thinking about it... ugh."

"For your sake, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too gut-wrenchingly nice to me in front of you," Merlin held in a laugh.

"Would you, please? It's enough to know that I can't have you…" he paused and looked away. Merlin moved forward, about to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it and lowered his arm.

"So, uh, what are you entering into the art show?" he asked conversationally.

Caradoc went red. "It's… a charcoal drawing—"

"Oh, that's…"

"—of you," he finished softly.

Merlin's mouth fell open. "Oh, wow. Uh, that's… um, wow!"

Caradoc nodded, eyes downcast.

Merlin could only gawk at Caradoc. Caradoc didn't say anything more, just smiled and went back to his work station.

**

Merlin had to let Arthur down by telling him he couldn't come over this weekend, and he wouldn't give him a reason why. But Arthur figured it out. At the end of their class, right as they walked out the door, Arthur stopped, and when he realized he had, Merlin turned around to see him staring at something on the wall. Merlin walked back to him.

"What is it?"

Arthur pointed at the art show flyer hanging up. "You entered into this, didn't you? That's why you won't have me over."

"Er, you could still, but then you'd have to come to the art show with me and I didn't think you'd want to."

"Why? Just because I'm not very artsy like you? Merlin," Arthur sighed, despairingly, "am I mistaken, or were you just at my football match last week?"

"Yes, but that was different."

"And didn't you enjoy yourself despite the fact that you don't care for sports?"

"Nothing wrong with watching it once in a while," Merlin argued. "Besides, I went just because of you."

"That's my point, you idiot. You're in the art show, so why shouldn't I come?"

Arthur had quite the valid point, but Merlin had to think up some other excuse so that he wouldn't come and see his painting.

"Well, it's not as exciting as the sport, yeah?"

Arthur put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm going so I can be supportive like a good boyfriend. I won't mind seeing your art, I assure you. Besides, according to the flyer, I still have time to enter."

"What are you talking about? What do you have that's worth entering?"

Arthur smiled ominously.

**

Merlin stared incredulously at Arthur's art booth, which he was somehow able to have right next to his.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" said Arthur innocently. "It's art."

"Yeah, but… _Paper Folding?_ Is that even allowed in the show?"

"I had my father make it possible," Arthur grinned.

"Of course," Merlin rolled his eyes.

Still, now that he had a good look, it was rather amazing. There weren't just flowers, cranes, and throwing stars, but also animals of all shapes, sizes, and colours. There were horses, frogs, bunnies, butterflies, owls, ladybugs, turtles, and yes, even a dragon. Plus, many boxes, hats, and little boats. There was so much to look at, so much eye-candy.

"Wow, Arthur, this is actually incredible!"

Arthur beamed proudly. "I'm pleased you like them."

A couple booths down was Caradoc's. He shared a look with Merlin before turning away. Merlin had seen the charcoal drawing of himself hanging up (not bad, actually). When he looked back at his own booth, he saw Arthur staring at his painting. Merlin's entire body flared in red-hot embarrassment. He had hoped Arthur wouldn't take much notice of it; he was wrong.

"Arthur…"

"Now _this_ is what I call art! You picked the best model to paint, and anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot."

"You like it, then?" said Merlin, sidling over cautiously. "It's not ugly or mortifying?"

Arthur turned his head to flash him his pearly whites. "Absolutely not! It's a beautiful depiction of me in my best element."

Merlin snorted, hardly believing he actually had to worry about Arthur's reaction to having painted him. He should've remembered Arthur's ego would trump most things.

"Merlin, Arthur!"

They turned as one to see Hunith making her way through the small crowd that had gathered since the art show started. She was all smiles and shining eyes when she reached them, and then pulled them both into a hug and kissed their cheeks in turn.

"Mum, not here," Merlin protested, embarrassed.

"Nonsense! I can kiss and hug my own son anywhere I want. Oh, now look at this!" she squealed upon seeing his painting. "This is lovely, Merlin! Oh, you do have the touch of a true artist in you. And these other two are just as stunning!"

Merlin didn't want just his painting of Arthur on display; he wanted to show he had interests other than his football playing boyfriend. One was a still life that featured more than just fruit: it also had a colourful feather in front of the bowl, a jewel-encrusted chalice partially behind it and off to the side, and a paper airplane in the background lying askew. He'd added it in after Arthur kissed him that first time in the locker room. His other painting was of a fire-breathing dragon with gold, brown, and black scales flying above a crumbling turret.

"They _are_ good," Arthur admitted, his eyes continuously moving to the dragon painting. "So life-like."

"Thanks," muttered Merlin, cheeks like crisp apples. "I don't know where my ideas come from; it's like they're from a distant past life or a dream I had forgotten."

"Well, I'm definitely proud to be called your boyfriend." Arthur draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Um, thanks."

"Oh, Arthur, did you make these?" Hunith said as she ogled the origami art.

"I did indeed," he said smugly.

"It's all so lovely to look at," she said, wiggling her fingers about. "Oh, I want to pick some up but I don't know if I should…"

"Here," said Arthur, taking an origami rose and holding it out to her.

"Oh, Arthur!" she beamed, taking the paper rose carefully between her dainty fingers. "It's absolutely precious!"

"It most certainly is," greeted Morgana. Hunith jumped and spun round in shock. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Morgana," said Merlin, surprised to see Arthur's sister here. She wasn't much of an art fanatic either, as far as he knew. Before any introductions could be made or any sort of polite talk Merlin suddenly heard Arthur gasp:

"Father?"

Merlin dared not to say anything as he watched Uther Pendragon step up and survey Arthur's origami. In fact, he tried to side-step back to his own booth when his mother suddenly spoke.

"Uther? Uther Pendragon? It's a pleasure to meet you at last! I'm Hunith, Merlin's mother."

"Of course," Uther said. "We spoke over the phone. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I must say, you're much prettier than I had imagined."

Arthur and Merlin shared a look of horror.

Hunith beamed bright red. "Oh, how sweet of you! Oh my, forgive me, I'm all aflutter. You are indeed handsome, as I have hoped!"

"You flatter me, Hunith. So, is this your son, then?" his gaze locked on Merlin.

"Yes, indeed! Allow me to introduce my dearest boy Merlin. I'm not sure if you've met at the school. He's in your son's English Lit class, and now they're—"

Merlin cleared his throat loudly.

"—they're such good friends," she slowly finished. If he hadn't intervened, his mum's enthusiasm would have got carried away and she would have outed Arthur to his father.

"Yes, I've heard Arthur mention you a couple times," said Uther robotically, holding out a hand to shake. Merlin couldn't refuse and clasped his hand in Uther's, who might one day become his father-in-law if he stuck it out with Arthur and if Arthur ever plucked up the courage to propose to him.

"Nice to meet you, sir," he said.

"I hear I have you to thank for exposing Valiant Castillon for the juvenile delinquent that he is."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome, sir."

"Arthur, stick with this one. You may finally learn a thing or two about honour and integrity."

Merlin wasn't sure what to say about that, or how to go about reassuring Arthur that he knew how to be honourable just fine, so he said nothing at all. Neither did Arthur; he just looked away with red cheeks.

Uther and Hunith looked at Arthur's origami art together, chatting about it in the beginning, and then the conversation slowly turned to other topics. Morgana, Arthur, and Merlin stayed next to Merlin's art booth. Morgana was eyeing his artwork closely.

"This is very good," she said.

"Thanks," said Merlin.

"My God," Arthur bemoaned quietly. "My father is chatting up your mother."

"He is?" Merlin squinted at their respective parents critically. "You sure? It doesn't seem like it to me."

"That's because you don't know my father like I do. He's a crafty, smooth operator when he wants to be."

"Does this mean that Merlin might become your brother soon?" said Morgana, smiling teasingly.

"God, I hope not!" said Merlin.

"I concur," said Arthur. "Although," he ogled Merlin impishly. "It would be rather kinky."

"Ugh!" Merlin made a face.

"But you two aren't blood related anyway," Morgana pointed out. "So it wouldn't really be incest, would it?"

"To some it might be," Arthur blanched. "But let's not talk about it, eh? It's horrible enough that father is even here. I thought he had important business with the school today."

"Apparently, from what I heard, it was to do with a so-called art show," said Morgana as she looked around the room haughtily. "It's the main reason he's here, I guess."

Arthur was still a little pale but holding up well enough from that.

"Not to see his son's art, then?" said Merlin, somewhat irritated on Arthur's behalf.

Morgana lifted one shoulder in nonchalance. "Maybe. Then again, Uther has always repressed such emotions. It's a wonder he came over to see Arthur's booth at all."

Hunith then burst into peals of laughter at something Uther said, and it was quite worrying and a bit frightening, to see a smile on Uther's face.

"Your mother must be a miracle worker," said Morgana. "If she can make someone like Uther smile."

Merlin didn't know what to say to that, but he mirrored Arthur's dreaded feelings in this as well; would his Mum and Arthur's father actually become romantically involved? It was such a horrible notion he nearly sick up on his shoes.

**

Toward the end of the art show, the day became more and more ominous. Even when he won a second place ribbon for his oil painting of Arthur he still felt a certain foreboding deep within his chest; he didn't know if it was just misplaced fear or a sort of omen. Before leaving, he congratulated Caradoc for receiving a first place ribbon for his charcoal drawing, and Isotta for receiving a third place ribbon for her unicorn sculpture. But what was really surprising was Arthur receiving a ribbon for cleverest medium and display. Arthur wouldn't stop beaming smugly, and Merlin wanted to slap him for strutting so (but didn't).

"You should be happy," Arthur said, grinning that idiotically beautiful smile. "You won a ribbon!"

"Yeah, second place. Whoopty-friggin-do."

"It's better than third! Or fourth. Or no ribbon at all. Come on, Merl, let's celebrate!"

"Maybe later," said Merlin. "Look, um, I just want to go home alone, okay? You go on with your father."

Arthur pouted. "Did I do something wrong? I'm new to this whole dating a boy thing, you know, so if I've done something to upset you…"

"Don't worry about it," Merlin said quickly. "It's not your fault. I just want to be alone for a while, that's all; I like having private time to myself at times and I just want to be alone with my thoughts tonight."

"Uh, okay," Arthur said slowly, still a little sadly. "As long as I didn't do something wrong…"

"You didn't," Merlin assured him. After checking to make sure no one was watching, he kissed Arthur on the cheek. "I'll see you on Monday."

*

The moment he and his mother entered their house, Merlin turned to address her, not waiting for her to finish removing her coat and shoes. "Mum, you're not seriously considering Uther's courtship, are you?"

Hunith paused and stared at him with surprise. "What are you talking about, love?"

Merlin waved his arms around frantically, which he rarely did but only in extreme distress or irritation. "You and Uther! He was chatting you up; making eyes at you! Surely you're not going to date him."

Hunith laughed, smile wide and eyes dancing. "Oh, Merlin. You have such a wild imagination, just like your father. He was quite artistic too, did I ever tell you? He loved to draw funny, little cartoon characters in his letters to me. He even drew me great landscapes when he was off in foreign lands."

Merlin forgot his irritation completely and stared wide-eyed at his mother, heart fluttering as it usually did whenever his Dad was mentioned. "You never told me he drew. Why haven't you said anything before?"

"I had no idea you had such an artistic hand before. All I knew about you was that you liked to read and were a good student."

Merlin felt ashamed and he didn't know why. "Oh, Mum, I'm sorry you didn't know… is it hard for you to see me being like him – like Balinor – in that way?"

"Of course not!" Hunith held him close, arms strong around him. "I'm very happy to see you've inherited his talents!"

Merlin pressed his forehead to her shoulder, slumping a little because of their height differences, and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mum. I just don't think you should be with Uther."

"Who says I will? Just because he was kind to me and we had a lovely chat doesn't mean I'll be dating him." She released their embrace but kept her hands on his arms, as did he. "I don't think he ever got over losing his wife, so I'm sure I'm safe from his advances."

"Really? But Arthur said he was chatting you up."

Hunith chuckled softly. "It is possible that Arthur doesn't know his father as well as he thought. Maybe Uther does like me, but I doubt it's enough to make him forget his love for his dearly departed wife. And I was right about him; I could sense the good heart he hid behind that stone wall. If, when, he finds out about Arthur and you I'm sure he won't stop thinking of Arthur as his son."

Merlin wasn't so sure about that, but he had to try believing her; she was usually right when it came to matters of the heart.

"So, you're not going out with Uther?"

"No, love."

Merlin sighed in relief. "Thank God!"

Hunith giggled. "Oh, you boys and your silly worries! Now, let's hang up your precious art!" She took the paintings from under Merlin's arm and went into the sitting room to find spots on the walls. Merlin smiled with more aplomb than before and followed.

That night, before Merlin went upstairs to his room, he noticed that the cellar light was on. The only ones that occupied the house were him and his Mum, so he knew that it was most likely her down there. Although, it was worrying as to why she was during this time of the night. Whenever she had needed something she would always ask him to get it rather than go down herself. Fearing the worst, Merlin quickly went down into the cobwebby cellar.

"Mum?" he called out. He found her in the far corner kneeling beside a large cardboard box with very old writing on its sides. "Mum?" he said softer, standing behind her. She jumped and looked up.

"Oh, Merlin! I didn't hear you come down."

"What are you doing down here?" Merlin sat on the stone floor beside her, and the moment he did he noticed her holding an old drawing. "Is that-?"

"Yes," she said softly. "It's your father's drawing."

"Can I see?"

She carefully handed it over. It had been preserved well in its frame and plastic covering, and was possibly twenty some odd years old. What was so striking about it was that it was a pencil sketch of a dragon in chains, deep inside a cavern, and looking quite angry. Merlin couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It's… it's a dragon."

"Yes," said Hunith. "You're truly your father's son." She smiled wetly, and it was then he realized that she'd been crying. Her cheeks were shining wet.

"Oh, Mum," he whispered, pulling her close. His father's drawing pressed between them.

**


	10. Chapter 10

Monday began like any other day; Merlin brought his favourite book to read before class: Pseudolus. He merely paged through it, not really re-reading it all the way through. He had arrived before most other students, as usual, and sat quietly at his desk. As always, he became lost within the pages and ignored the outside world. In doing so, instead of reading silently in his head he would begin to read a bit out loud, but not in a large voice. He stopped for a while as others filed in, but when the last few students came in he started to do it again. He didn't notice his boyfriend standing beside his desk when he softly read:

"'Where's he gone? If I've started to talk to myself, I'm becoming more loony than ever'."

"Too late to worry about that, Merl."

Merlin jumped. "Oi, don't do that!"

"You're the one talking to yourself," Arthur grinned.

"Not funny." Merlin glowered. He was about to expand on how not funny he was when he noticed something in Arthur's hand. "What's that?" he nodded toward it. He was half-hoping it wasn't a love note.

"Oh, this?" Arthur said nonchalantly, holding up the origami in his hand. "It's one of those [](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/1003/Lunadeath/Other%20things/Origami/?action=view&current=fortuneteller_2.jpg)Fortune Tellers. Wanna give it a go?"

"All right," said Merlin. Arthur held it up with his fingers, ready. Merlin stared at the colours he had written on the top. They weren't just the regular colour names, but a certain hue of them. "Crimson red," he chose.

Arthur opened and closed the fortune teller (which looked to Merlin like a blossom of some kind), while spelling out the colour's name.

"Now pick a number."

Merlin looked inside the Fortune Blossom to see the numbers seven, eight, four, and three. "Um, seven."

Arthur opened the chosen flap and read: "You'll meet your love later in the loo." Arthur then grinned and winked.

"Wait, did I say seven? I meant eight."

Arthur opened the eight's side. "You'll have sex with your lover many times tonight."

"Arthur!" Merlin went beet red.

"Never underestimate the power of the origami Fortune Teller." Arthur's grin grew wider. "I'll see you later then, _lover_." He sauntered off to his seat. Merlin buried his nose back into his book, ignoring the amused stares.

"Merlin and Arthur sitting in a tree," whispered Elena to his left in a sing-song voice.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," said Vivian behind her.

"What are we, first years?" scoffed Caradoc.

"First comes loooooove," Elena crooned.

"Then comes marrrriage," sang Vivian.

"Then comes the _baby_ in the baby carriage!" they finished together. Merlin blazed red, eyes down.

"Quiet down now," said Morgause as she entered the classroom. "Mr Emrys, put your Plautus away. I have your essays on Antony and Cleopatra here. I was impressed by most of yours, but a few of you really didn't put in as much effort as you should have and therefore didn't receive the grade you should have got. You're nearly University students now, so you should start acting like it. Meaning, Mr Ereckson, that it wasn't funny writing your answers upside down and your name backwards. Don't snigger, Mr Lamb, it isn't funny. There is nothing funny about Antony and Cleopatra; it's not a comedy. If Shakespeare meant it to be funny he would've put a joke in it!"

Merlin sighed, having heard most of the professor's rants before, and waited out the storm.

**

That evening after class, Merlin was Arthur's valet during practice (entirely out of his own free-will). Arthur had a match coming up soon against Mercia's school, so he needed to prepare some of the new additions to the team. When Valiant left so did two of his friends, so Arthur had three positions vacant. Lucan Butler joined, as did Dagonet "The Joker" and Lamorak, Percival's brother. They'd been friends of Arthur's but hadn't had the chance to be on the team, until now.

As he took a quick sip of Arthur's water, he glanced over… and nearly choked. The headmaster, Uther Pendragon, was speaking to his son on the other side of the pitch. From where he stood he could just barely make out Arthur's expression. It didn't seem like a happy one, but then Arthur was back to being aplomb as he nodded at whatever Uther was saying. He could only see the older man's downturned mouth and stiff spine. Then he was gone.

Merlin tried to catch Arthur's eye, but Arthur turned to Lucan and Dagonet when one of them said something. Merlin hoped that whatever it was that Uther had said to him wasn't bad news.

The minute practice was over, Arthur strode up to Merlin, fringe sweaty and skin glistening in the sun.

"Water?" Merlin held the bottle up to him (which he'd drank almost half of himself). Nodding, Arthur took it and drank the majority of what was left, head tipped back and throat working. With the rest of it Arthur let it splash over his face and run down his neck and still-clad chest. It took Merlin a while to find his voice again. "So. What did your father want?"

Not expecting the straightforward question, Arthur stared blankly at him for a second before replying, "Oh. Well. He first congratulated me on a good practice—he'd been watching—and then he wanted to know if I could invite you and your mother over."

Merlin nearly gaped in surprise, but he schooled his features so as not to rouse suspicion from others (heaven forbid the other students hear of him getting cozy with the headmaster!). As casual as he could he asked, "And did he say exactly why he wants us over?"

"No, but I'm sure it's because of that time he talked over the phone with your mother."

"Oh, hell, I forgot about that."

"We'll just play it cool, and do our best to pretend we're just friends, and that's all."

Merlin nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Right, pretend. We can do that, no problem."

Arthur glanced at his teammates, who seemed more interested in Lance and Gwen hanging on each other, and quickly moved forward and kissed Merlin softly on his sharp cheek bone. Merlin blushed and ducked his head.

"Stop before someone sees!" he hissed.

Arthur grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "See you at the front gate, Merl. I need a shower. Unless, of course, you'd rather join me?"

Merlin pushed him lightly, laughing mostly from nerves and some amusement. "Go on, before someone notices your subtle flirting!"

"Loving this feisty side to you, my shy beau."

Merlin tried to keep his blush at bay, but failed.

**

Hunith's eyes were as wide as his as they took in the massive structure that was Pendragon Manor. It wasn't overly huge, but it wasn't the size they were used to either. Walking inside, Merlin could undoubtedly tell that it could hold their house comfortably thrice over. Not surprising there was a butler, whom Arthur quietly said into Merlin's ear was Lucan's father, and yes, their surnames were in fact Butler.

"Does this mean Lucan will become your butler when you get the house?" Merlin said, partially teasing and partially curious.

"Typically, yes," said Arthur. "But if he doesn't want to that's okay too."

That was when Merlin finally realized that if he did end up staying with Arthur then he'd be marrying a very rich bloke, and might end up like a kept wife of some kind. He wasn't sure how he thought about this revelation, even if it did sound content and relaxing, and that he wouldn't really have to do any work for the rest of his life if he so chose and just stay at home and read.

"I won't be a kept wife," he mumbled bashfully to himself, even if he sort of liked the thought.

"What was that?" Arthur asked as they finally reached what was probably the dining room. Like the rest of the mansion, it was huge!

"Oh, nothing," he trailed off, staring up at the tall ceiling with its massive chandelier. He hoped it was sturdy and wouldn't come crashing down any time soon.

Once everyone was seated, the appetizers arrived almost immediately, followed by glasses of water. Uther and Hunith struck up an easy conversation, much to no one's surprise. Merlin found himself relaxing more as the evening wore on, mainly thanks to his mother and her easy demeanor.

Finally full and a little sleepy, Merlin and Arthur excused themselves from the table. Uther and Hunith wished them a good night, the latter with a wink and a smile, making Merlin blush. Hunith was to have her own room tonight on the first floor.

Arthur steered him to his room up the long staircase. The hallway on the second floor was quite long and adorned with many doors. Arthur's was the third one on the right; the one at the very end of the hall was his father's, and the bathroom was next to his.

With a hand on the small of Merlin's back, Arthur guided him into his bedroom. Merlin slipped by, rubbing against him as he went with a shy smile. Arthur returned the smile, but with a promise of better things to come.

Arthur's room was large, compared to Merlin's back home (naturally). The wood was mahogany and the colours were garnet red and maize yellow that was closely more like gold, the carpet was shag (and wasn't that fitting?), and there was a huge flat screen television hanging on the wall opposite of the bed. What really caught his eye was the large dresser that held some of Arthur's origami art on it. Merlin couldn't help being drawn to the paper dragon, which helped Arthur win his ribbon.

"This must have taken a while to make," he said above a whisper, although he didn't know why he was whispering; it must be the room or the atmosphere that began to crackle the moment they stepped inside.

"It was a challenge," Arthur agreed, "but nothing I couldn't handle." He came up from behind and clung to Merlin's backside, dipping his head down to place a kiss on Merlin's neck. Merlin responded immediately, bringing his head back to press his cheek against Arthur's. "Never mind that," he said into Merlin's ear. "There are other things in the room more worthy of your attention."

"Mmm, like what, pray tell?" Merlin murmured, cheeks pinking. He could already feel the need radiating off Arthur, bleeding into him through their layers of clothes.

"Hmm, how about the bed?" Arthur sucked on Merlin's earlobe.

"Yes," Merlin gasped. "Let's have a tour of your lovely bed."

"It's best examined from under the sheets and on all fours."

Merlin's body flushed hot. He was torn between going along with that idea and running out the door. He had a feeling he knew what Arthur wanted tonight.

"But… here? At your house?" Merlin didn't feel comfortable calling it a mansion. "While your Dad's home?"

"He'll be busy in his study for a while before he goes to bed," Arthur said urgently. "Come on, Merlin, I've been waiting days for this—weeks!"

"Maybe you should've talked to me about it first." Merlin wanted it, no denying that to himself now, with how his trousers were tenting, but he wasn't sure if now was a good idea. They might end up with a similar incident that happened at his house with his mum.

"Don't make me beg, Emrys," Arthur rasped against his neck, marking the spot with light kisses. "You wouldn't want to see me beg."

"Would you go down on bended knee?" Merlin half-teased or maybe he wasn't sure if he were or if he was serious.

"If that is what you wish," Arthur whispered. He pulled Merlin taut against him, back to front, hands going to the front of Merlin's jeans. He fumbled with the button as Merlin reached up to grab the back of Arthur's head and leaned up for a kiss. Arthur hadn't even had his hand around him yet and Merlin was already flushed hot, as if he had a fever. Arthur's hair was soft under his fingertips, and his hand was callous and strong around his prick. The tip was poking out of the top of Arthur's fist, reddened and leaking.

"Arthur," Merlin sighed over Arthur's face, and Arthur dipped his head to kiss the exposed skin under Merlin's school uniform; Arthur's other hand clumsily undid his tie.

"I will go down on my knees and worship you like you deserve," Arthur continued, kissing along Merlin's neck. His hand gently squeezed the head of his cock, his own throbbing beneath his trousers and pressed into Merlin's arse.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest to being treated like some sort of deity, but ended up moaning instead when Arthur's hand slowly began to move up and down, keeping a steady rhythm, feeling him grow more solid. Merlin threw his head back, colliding with Arthur's shoulder, and found himself assaulted by eager lips and tongue. His hips started to stutter into Arthur's clasped hand, all primal and needy; it had Arthur pushing up into the part between Merlin's buttocks.

"I want to do everything there is, everything that all lovers everywhere had tried and then some. I want to lick you everywhere, touch you everywhere, savour you, and worship you in any way that I can."

Merlin tried to turn around in Arthur's arms but ended up only halfway thanks to Arthur's tight, possessive grip, and looked him in the eye. "Don't go through all that trouble on my account."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. Then he helped Merlin out of his clothes and Merlin returned the favour. They kissed and touched all the way to the bed, Merlin falling down on it and Arthur following without much pause, trying to kiss him everywhere as promised. He lay heavily on top of Merlin, chest to chest, and Merlin automatically wrapped his arms and legs around him like an octopus.

When Arthur latched onto a nipple, Merlin let out a soft, desperate moan, arching up nearly off the bed. Arthur sucked more gently before switching to the other, and then teethed it hard before licking it in a circle. Merlin tugged his hair, pleading, already losing his shyness and inhabitations from just the way Arthur's mouth and tongue made love to his chest.

"Please, Arthur, please—I want…" he whimpered when Arthur scraped his teeth down his torso."God!"

"Mm, yes," Arthur agreed smugly. His hand moved from Merlin's cock down to beneath his balls. Merlin tensed.

"Arthur, wait," he panted harshly. He was still completely aroused with need, but also filled with worry. "Not without… there are condoms in my wallet."

Arthur chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty head, Merl. I haven't forgotten." Arthur reached over to the bedside table for lube and a condom. "I do remember your Mum being ever so diligent about us using protection."

"Fuck," Merlin moaned, embarrassed at first, but then more passionately when Arthur slowly pushed a well-slicked finger inside. "Fuck!"

He wanted Merlin as best prepared for him as possible. He was a thick, long fellow and Merlin's hole was a small, tight virgin. He needed to be thorough. He slipped a second finger in.

Merlin tensed a bit, back bowed and hips lifting, as if he were turned on and wary at once. Arthur kissed the back of his raised leg, working himself down and then to his lips and ran a gentling hand down his flank as if he were a skittish mare. It succeeded in relaxing Merlin, and when the tips of Arthur's fingers found that tender spot inside, he nearly screamed; face turned into the pillow and biting the inside of his cheek, he fisted the edge of the pillowcase. His legs widened more and his toes curled.

"I want you, Merlin," Arthur begged. "Must get inside you."

"Yes," Merlin answered in instinct, drawing Arthur down to him, wanting him as close as humanly possible.

He fingered Merlin as open as he could get him, his hole going soft and pliant around him. Arthur slipped out carefully, gauging his reaction, hoping not to see any signs of pain, but Merlin only looked eager, if not a little tentative.

"You're sure?" Arthur asked. "You can say no if you're not ready."

"Arthur," said Merlin, almost scolding. "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have let you finger me so open, and also I would have stopped you from getting out the condom."

"Point well taken, love."

Then he was sliding the condom down his hard length hurriedly and adding some lube. Merlin's eyes tried to watch him, but they were clouded over by desire. He raised his legs higher and Arthur almost choked on a stutter with how he looked.

"Okay," said Merlin. "I'm ready. Slide inside me."

"Hell," Arthur whispered reverently. Carefully, tenderly, he pushed inside. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Feels…" Merlin's breath caught, and when Arthur was passed the tight ring, Merlin gasped softly from the difference in pressure and then sighed as Arthur eased in more. The thickness of it opened up Merlin like he'd never experienced before, and he began to quiver as Arthur continuously pushed in more and more, his arms bulging and tense from the strain of holding himself up over Merlin.

Merlin drew in a breath and reached up to take hold of the headboard, knuckles white and legs wrapped around Arthur's middle, ankles crossing. Arthur bottomed out. Merlin let out a choked sob.

Gently, Arthur started to rock, barely in and out, careful and controlled movements. His eyes had been closed for the few moments of their coupling, but when Merlin said his name softly he opened them. He stopped when their gazes locked.

"Don't stop now," Merlin groaned.

"You're beautiful," Arthur blurted. He hadn't meant to say that out loud and he went just as red as Merlin had.

"Not like you," Merlin denied, his gaze taking in all that was Arthur.

"I'm a bulky, brutish man," Arthur explained, trying to save face. "Whereas you, my dearest Merlin, are fey and ethereal. Just so damn lovely… and I deeply, deeply adore you."

Merlin reddened further, looking as if he were going to deny such compliments paid to him, but Arthur quickly silenced them with a kiss and slowly resumed thrusting, tight and shallow at first, and then elongated as Merlin loosened, opening up more as Merlin's heart opened up and fell to Arthur's feet—or his lap, whichever body part it happened to land on at this moment. Those feelings welled-up in his chest, growing with more love and trust than he ever thought imaginable, swelling and swelling as they became more passionate.

It was a little shaky at the start, but with such emotion burning between them it grew to higher pleasure—fresh and oh so real. It wasn't perfect, but it was such a wonderful, heartfelt first time, and neither regretted a single moment.

Then, like a sudden burst of light, Merlin's climax spilled out of him in a rush. It was so sudden and immense that it shook his entire being, and he cried out as he sprayed Arthur with his seed, hardly touched.

Arthur, so incredibly aroused from the sight, sound, and scent of his lover, drove harder and tighter into Merlin before pressing flush up against him as he came, moaning almost non-stop.

Merlin gasped as he suddenly felt something warm and wet inside him. Instead of relaxing in the aftermath, Merlin pushed at Arthur's hips to pull him out.

The condom had broke. Annoyed and flustered, Arthur took it off and flung it in the vicinity of the trash bin, and missed. Merlin then stood to get a towel to clean up.

"I'm sorry," Arthur frowned, bottom lip protruding. "I didn't know—didn't think…"

"It's okay," Merlin assured him. "It's not like you hadn't come in me before."

"I was barely in you last time."

"But you were still in," Merlin asserted. He wasn't angry in the least, although he knew maybe he should be. It must be his Mum's influence or inherited temperament. "Don't worry about it, all right? We can always get tested later if it bothers you that much."

Arthur agreed, and their moods lightened a bit when he crowded Merlin against the doorframe and kissed him silly. He teasingly stated that of course he was too manly for that wimpy condom, trying to assert his manliness, but Merlin insisted he had just put it on improperly because he'd been in too much of a hurry.

After holding each other for a few minutes, they opted on a shower. They gathered night clothes, towels, and other necessities before venturing out into the hallway and to the bathroom. In the shower they mostly just helped wash each other, touching as innocently as they could (but Arthur got aroused again after staring at Merlin's naked, wet form for too long and Merlin tried to refuse doing anything more, claiming soreness and being worn out, but that didn't seem to defuse Arthur and they ended up doing it again up against the shower wall, and Merlin secretly liked the feel of Arthur's come inside him). They dried each other off with fluffy towels once done, pulled on pajama bottoms, and made their way back to Arthur's room. Arthur still couldn't keep his hands off Merlin, and even though Merlin was trying to dissuade him he was enjoying it secretly.

Right before they got to the door, Arthur pushed Merlin into the wall and kissed him so deeply and passionately, hands all over him, that Merlin shuddered in response to the touches and kissed back just as hungrily. They were so involved they didn't even hear the footsteps coming toward them.

"So, the rumours were true," said Uther.

Arthur and Merlin jumped away from each other guiltily, faces red and hearts pounding in fear instead of desire.

"Father, I—I can explain…"

Uther held up a hand, shaking his head. "I don't want to hear it. I'm much too tired right now for this discussion, so I shall bid you both a good night."

Arthur was conflicted; wanting to speak his mind but also knew he had to obey his father, at least for this.

After Uther left, Arthur shrank into Merlin's embrace. Merlin could scarcely believe this was the same headstrong Arthur Pendragon mere weeks ago, and normally he'd tease him for such out of character reactions, but realized that it was best to let it go and just hold Arthur back. The ribbing could commence after Arthur was done with his odd, emotional state. (Merlin had a feeling that Uther did that to Arthur often, but nevertheless he was privileged to see this side of Arthur.)

That night, they held each other close, wondering what the future would now hold for them come morning.

**

During breakfast, which was a stilted affair, Uther announced that he was leaving the country for about a month to go on holiday. This was a surprise to Arthur.

"What about the school?" he asked.

"Gaius will take over for me for the duration."

"Gaius?" Arthur made a face.

"Yes. He's more than qualified, and he's worked at the school longer than I have."

"Who'll teach history, then?" Not that Arthur was complaining; anyone was better than Gaius.

"Geoffrey will suffice," Uther said.

"But he's the librarian!"

"He knows enough about the subject to do the job. If he needs any help he can always consult Gaius."

The matter was put to rest with just one look from Uther, even though Arthur wanted to fire off more questions. Uther hadn't confronted him about what he'd seen between him and Merlin, and it made him wonder if his father ever will, or if he was waiting for him to.

So, Arthur went to him. It was best to get it over with. He was stubborn that way, when it came to things Arthur really cared about. (And Merlin was worth fighting for.)

He found his father in the study poring over some business papers. Next to them were brochures to island paradises and exotic countries. They looked well-handled and worn, like Uther had been thinking about it for some time.

"Yes, Arthur, did you need something?" Uther didn't even look up.

"You're leaving now because you can't handle the truth," Arthur said, laying it all out on the table. "You're taking the coward's way out."

Uther removed his reading glasses and looked up slowly. It was rather unnerving the way he stared at him, like he could stare straight into his soul.

"I've been planning this trip for a while now, Arthur. It has nothing to do with you and your inability to tell me the truth."

It was like a punch to the gut. Arthur could only stare in shock as if his father were a complete stranger.

"You—you knew?"

"I had a hunch. It was either that or you had some other issue which needed discussing. Now that I've seen the truth with my own eyes, I can freely go without worrying for your health or mental problems."

"So… you're not angry that your only son is gay?"

Uther sighed and stood up. "Arthur, there are plenty of reasons I'm not. For one, you're nearly an adult capable of making your own decisions, even if I don't like them. Secondly, I still love and care about you even if you're not completely attracted to the opposite sex."

"Father, if you're worried about…"

"You're young yet," Uther continued as if he hadn't heard his son. "You have time to explore and play the field, and I will let you do just that. I know when you finally settle down it'll be with the right person."

Arthur's jaw unhinged. He knew there had been a reason for his father's oddly relaxed behaviour to his coming out but he had no idea it was because of his ignorance.

"I'm not going to suddenly decide that I'm not gay anymore! And how do you know if I hadn't already found the one I'd want to settle down with? Merlin's capable of giving me a happy life and then some!"

"You've always talked about having your own family one day, Arthur," Uther said, but not unkindly. "If that is what you truly want then I know you'll make the right choice."

Arthur was the kind of person that did what he did because he rarely hid any of his true self (unlike Merlin, and that should aggravate him but it only made him fonder of his boyfriend), and to be told that he was showing such a false front made him even more incensed.

"I don't believe this. You actually—Father, have you never heard of adoption?"

"It won't be blood related."

"Or _assimilated_ pregnancy…"

"That's surrogacy, son."

"Whatever! Point is, if Merlin and I ever do decide on having children we could always hire a woman to carry our gene-combined baby! Science has been making breakthroughs with it, and who knows what'll happen in the next five or ten years; you could become a grandfather to the first child to actually have two male parents!"

Uther looked about to argue, the displeasure clearly written on his face, but he backed down and returned to fiddling with his paperwork. "I will let you continue thinking that, and not persuade you, because I know a person can think such things when young and in love. Let's drop the subject for now; I have a small meeting I have to get to before my holiday begins."

Arthur followed his father out the study, ready to continue with their discussion even after Uther had closed matters.

"Father…"

"If you like, Arthur, you may stay with Hunith and your… and her son while I'm away. I know for a fact that you don't like being alone in this big, empty mansion."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but found no words coming to the forefront of his mind. Uther placed a hand onto his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Behave yourself at Hunith's place, Arthur; she's a wonderful, sweet woman. If I hadn't closed off my heart years ago I would already be enamored by her. Take care and I'll see you in a month."

**

"Then he said, 'I'll see you in a month'. Can you believe him?"

Merlin hummed in thought as he played with Arthur's golden hair. "Could've been worse, you know. He could've demanded that you stop seeing me."

They were lying in Merlin's bed, having just spent the day with Hunith at the shops. Arthur was reclining against Merlin as if he were a chair and Merlin's arms were around him, his own arms hugging it, the other raised up to caress the side of Arthur's neck, face, and of course his hair. Arthur had held back during their outing the details of his talk with Uther until now, because he didn't want to spoil their day. Now it was the evening, they were full of Hunith's good, homemade cooking and were relaxing in each other's arms. Arthur had always wondered what it would be like being held by another man (albeit a skinnier man, but at least he was taller), and now that he knew he was enjoying it thoroughly.

"I know I should count my blessings, so to speak, but he was acting as if I were just going through a phase! So I might be bisexual, so what? Gender really shouldn't matter in these cases."

Merlin squeezed him tightly, smiling stupidly and so in love. "You're so right."

"Of course I am! I'm the master of righteousness."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Don't ever change."

"Who said I was? Anyway, even if I'm staying here for a few days it doesn’t mean we can't go back to my place. I've got the key to the front door."

"What about the butler?"

"He's got holiday time as well, so we'd be all alone. If you get my meaning." Arthur rolled over in Merlin's arms to face him. Merlin smiled shyly.

"We could do that this Friday if you like."

"Yes, we could!" Arthur kissed him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then he gently pulled away and reached over into his duffle bag he had laid on the chair by the bed. It gave Merlin a chance to splay his hands along the length of Arthur's hard torso.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting something—aha!" Arthur returned with the Fortune Teller. "Okay, pick a colour."

"Do I have to?" Merlin pretended to be put out, but did as asked. "Leaf green."

Arthur moved the triangular petals as he spelled out the colour's name.

"Now a number."

"One."

Arthur opened the flap. "You'll marry and have six kids."

Merlin blushed deeply and slapped Arthur lightly on the shoulder. "You had me in mind for these fortunes didn't you?"

"You can always pick another number if you like."

"Or you could make a different Fortune Teller," said Merlin. Arthur pouted, so he relented. "Fine. How about… five?"

Arthur opened the five flap, grinning. "You'll give your love a kiss."

"That I can do," Merlin said, and kissed him.

After finishing getting ready for bed, Arthur had a surprise waiting for Merlin. In his palms sat the big origami dragon that helped Arthur win his art show ribbon.

"I would, uh, like you to have this."

Merlin stared, incredulous, towel wrapped around his middle. He was still dripping slightly from the relaxing bath he just had.

"Your dragon? Why?"

To his horror, Arthur went down on one knee. Merlin felt so warm he was sure the droplets of water on his skin was being steamed off.

"Arthur, please don't—"

"I am making my promise to you. If we're still together after three years then I'll propose to you, and if you say no then I'll take my origami sword and stab myself in the heart."

Merlin laughed nervously. "You don't have an origami sword!"

"No, but I can always make one. Three years is a while yet, so I'm sure I can do it by then."

"You're off your nut!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand, still on one knee, and kissed the back of it. "You're my everything, no matter what anybody says."

Body flushing hotly, Merlin accepted the Promise Dragon. "What about a ring, though?"

"That's not until I propose to you, Merlin," Arthur laughed. "Get with the program."

"Right, okay. Now can you get up?"

Arthur kissed the back of his hand again before obeying, gathering Merlin into his arms and steering him to the bed. Merlin placed the origami dragon on his bedside table beneath his lamp after dropping his towel to the floor.

He felt they had a ways to go yet, but at least he had his Mum's approval, and the majority of Arthur's friends' approval (who were now his own friends), and Uther wasn't going to try splitting them apart. He had to wait three years before Arthur would commit and give him a ring, but he knew it would be well worth it in the end.

_(We sacrifice the real world by chasing unreality. The outcome is predictable: we groan and moan out lives away, while death creeps closer all the while.)_

Pseudolus: _Dispel these worries from your fevered nose._  
Calidorus: _My fevered brain, do you mean?_  
Pseudolus: _I hate clichés._

The End!


End file.
